She's the What?
by xlovable07x
Summary: Everybody has a secret...Edward wants Alice who likes Jasper who is really Bella whose brother is dating Tanya so she hates Alice who's with Edward to make Jasper jealous who is really Bella who is crushing on Edward who thinks she's a guy..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bella rumbled up to the empty brick building in her rusty old truck, scanning the parking lot for familiar vehicles. It was a month before school was supposed to start, and summer soccer league was starting up. Bella was early. She had never been an early riser for school, but when it came to soccer, Bella was ready to go at any moment.

It was an unusually dry day for Forks, though the wooden sign in front of Forks High School was still noticeably saturated from the rain that had surely fallen early this morning. Bella swung her truck door open and hopped down, narrowly avoiding a rock that would have surely cost her a sprained ankle. She sighed to herself and smiled as she watched a familiar Nissan roll into the lot. She slammed her door shut and reached for her duffel bag out of the truck bed and turned to the now parked car.

Mike Newton, her boyfriend of nearly a year, stepped out of the dark blue car and turned to smile at her. His blonde hair was neatly spiked, despite the schedule of today's events, and his freckles were more pronounced in the sunny light. Bella smiled back, and walked toward him.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" Mike smiled once again and reached out for a hug before reaching into his back seat and gathering his duffel. After shutting his door and locking his car, he and Bella headed toward the municipal field Forks High used for all outdoor sports activities. The only people visible on the field were Coach Banner and Lauren Mallory, a girl Bella had played soccer with since moving to Forks in the 5th grade.

Mike let her hand go as they reached the bench, and they both sat to roll on socks and tie up their cleats.

"So Bella," Lauren said between chomps of her bubblegum. "You going out for forward again?"

Bella smiled down at her shoe as she tightened her laces. "Yeah Lauren," she replied, looking up at the bottle blonde. "I plan to. Why?"

Lauren sneered and shrugged her shoulders. "No reason."

Lauren had been trying to get under Bella's skin ever since they were ten and Bella scored a goal on her during a penalty shot. It wasn't even during a real game, considering they were on the same team at the time. They had been scrimmaging during practice one afternoon and Lauren was placed in the goal, where she never had much luck. Bella found her attempts completely entertaining and managed to somehow always one-up her failed jabs.

By this time more people had gathered on the field, some new faces and many familiar ones. Bella saw her two best friends, Angela and Jessica approaching the field and gave Mike a quick peck on the lips before running to the two girls.

Jessica squealed when she saw Bella running toward her and dropped her duffel bag. Angela smiled and waited for Jess to let go of Bella before turning to her friend for a hug.

"You look so tan Bells!" Jess smiled at her, revealing a set of bright white teeth. Her dad was a dentist, one of the few in the Forks/La Push area, and Jess always had a brilliant smile.

"How was Tallahassee?" Angela interrupted the still exuberant Jessica.

Bella had spent most of her summer in Florida, touring colleges and participating in a summer soccer camp at Florida State. Six long weeks of sun and sand, Bella was glad to be home in the milder climate of Forks.

The girls continued to catch up while heading to the field and began to run warm-up laps. Coach Banner had disappeared into the Coach's office after Bella and Mike had shown up to the field, and had yet still to return.

Coach Banner walked out with a clipboard in hand, and whistled sharply as the group began to jog towards the center of the field.

"Welcome, everyone!" Coach Banner had always been enthusiastic about soccer, his love for the sport evident in his Biology classroom where he kept running stats on his extra white board at all times. "Now, I have some bad news this year."

Bella tensed as he glanced at her.

"The girl's team has unfortunately been cut from the budget." Coach Banner paused and waited for the outcry of well-placed indignation from the females in the crowd.

"How can they just cut the team like that Coach?" Bella was angry. No, Bella was livid. Soccer was her reason for waking up every morning. Even in the off-season, she was always early to school for conditioning in the weight room and ran cross-country in the fall to stay in shape for the spring season.

"Now you girls know it wasn't my decision. The school board needed to make cuts, and because the girl's team always has to travel farther than the boy's, it just made more fiscal sense to cut the program completely," Coach Banner explained. He didn't sound happy about the situation, but defeated.

Bella cursed in frustration, earning surprised looks from some freshman and an arm around her shoulder in support from Mike. There weren't many other girls' leagues at the near-by high schools. They often ended up playing in many out of state tournaments, which were school sponsored and therefore school budgeted.

"Now, I have no qualms with you all participating in the summer league. The league is co-ed anyway, and travels costs aren't the responsibility of the school. But you need to know, that due to the guidelines of the school board, that girls cannot try out for the boys team." This piece of information elicited an even stronger reaction from the group, even from some of the males. It was well known to the town of Forks that the girls' team outshined the boys every year. They made it farther in play-offs, and garnered more wins since the establishment of the team almost ten years ago.

"That isn't fair Coach!" Bella yelled above the crowd. "Are we just supposed to sit back and pretend this isn't happening?"

"Bella, I've talked to the school board already. Trust me, they know how much I am against this. I almost stepped down from coaching because of this decision. There isn't anything we can do, unless we can find enough money in the budget to pay for everything."

Coach Banner watched Bella as she absorbed this information. He knew of all his female soccer players, Bella would take this the hardest. She had always been the most devoted and was going to be up for consideration as team captain before the team had been cut.

"Now, as I said, the summer league is still open to everyone, and I would like for you girls to stay on and play. I know it will be a let-down come soccer season, but it's better than nothing right?" He didn't sound too convinced, but Bella knew he was simply looking for the bright side.

When he heard no arguments against this, he switched topics and began practice.

Bella stomped angrily to her truck, satisfied by the slapping noise her flip-flops made against the asphalt. She threw her duffel bag into her truck bed and yanked open her creaking truck door.

"Bella! Bella wait!" Mike was yelling for her, jogging to catch up. She had taken off faster than he had anticipated.

"I'm sorry Mike, I just need a minute to cool off. Can you believe this? This has to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard since we found out the school was spending more money on movies than books."

"I know, Bella, but at least we still have summer leagues."

Bella opened her mouth again but Mike interrupted her before she could get a word in. "Look, I know you are upset. Let's just not think about it right now. How about I come over for dinner tonight? Do you think Charlie will mind?"

Charlie was Bella's dad, and also the Police Chief of Forks. He actually liked Mike Newton, and Bella had learned after six months into their relationship that asking Charlie if Mike could come over was a moot point.

Bella sighed in frustration and simply shook her head. Mike gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and told her he would call before heading over. Bella climbed into her truck and started the ignition, glancing quickly behind her before reversing and flying out of the parking lot. She made it home too quick, and knew Charlie would disapprove if he had seen her speeding down the side streets of Forks. Bella didn't really care, at the moment, and pulled up next to her driveway on the gravel that had been laid down for extra parking. She smiled when she saw Jasper's motorcycle leaning against the side of the garage, and stomped inside after grabbing her stuff.

"JAY!" Bella threw her voice loudly into the house as she shoved open the side door into the kitchen. Her twin was sitting on the kitchen counter, covered in dripping milk and staring at the door wide-eyed and frightened.

"Jesus Christ Bee, was that really necessary?" Bella laughed at the sight of her brother covered in milk. There were Lucky Charms spilled across the floor, and the empty bowl Jasper had been eating out of was still resting in his frozen hands, his spoon halfway to his mouth. Bella shrugged her shoulders, still giggling as Jasper shoveled his spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth. He gracefully leapt off the counter, over the white puddle on the brown linoleum, and stood in front of Bella, sprinkling her with milk. He put the bowl in the sink and looked back to Bella.

"What the hell gave you the idea that coming in here, screaming like someone died would be beneficial to my eating cereal?" Bella rolled her eyes as her brother spoke, and turned to the pantry to find a mop.

"Jay, I had a shit day ok? I just need to take a break." Bella began to mop up the milk with a roll of paper towels that had been hidden behind a pyramid of canned vegetables. Jasper's unique way of putting away groceries had Bella amused since they were young.

"What happened? You just got back from Florida! What could have possibly…Did Newton do something?" Jasper's contempt for Mike was not unknown to the Swan household. In middle school, Mike hadn't realized that Jasper and Bella were twins until it was too late. Jasper had caught him bad-mouthing his sister and had disliked him from that day on. Things only got worse in high school, especially when Bella started dating Mike. Jasper not only took on protective brother role, but also found ways to make it very clear to Mike that he was not welcomed into the Swan "circle of trust."

"No, Jay. They cut the girls soccer team at school." Bella had thrown away the soggy paper towels and was rinsing her hands off in the sink as Jasper placed his empty bowl in the dishwasher.

"Shit Bee…" Jasper put his arm around her shoulder as the siblings stared for a minute out the kitchen window. "I know what you need!" He said suddenly. He disappeared from Bella's side and was back downstairs in two-minutes flat. He had changed out of his dairy-covered clothes and into basketball shorts and an old Forks PD t-shirt. He was tugging on his left sneaker when he came hopping back into the kitchen on one foot. Before Bella could realize what he was doing, he grabbed her wrist and led her through the side door to their backyard.

Living on the outskirts of Forks also meant they had a lot of unoccupied land surrounding them. There was no fence around their backyard, which reached to the top of a steep hill. At the bottom of the grassy hill was an outcropping of rocks that Bella and Jasper had discovered when they first moved here. Jasper turned back and smiled knowingly at Bella as they both began to race towards the rocks.

Bella felt the air begin to chill but the speed of running downhill was allowing her to push it out of her mind. She easily passed Jasper, and reached the large gray boulder quicker then her twin. Jasper soon was by her side, panting and reaching for his stomach. Bella simply laughed, and turned to the back of the large boulder. There were many smaller rocks that could easily be climbed to reach the top of the large boulder. Bella began to trek up towards the large boulder, with Jasper still gasping for air.

"Maybe you should lay off the smoking, Jay." Bella knew her brother didn't smoke all that much and it was really just more him being out of shape then anything. She still could give him crap though.

She sat triumphantly at the top and waited for Jasper to climb up.

Jasper and Bella hadn't always been close. When they moved to Forks in the 5th grade, all they had was each other. They quickly made separate friends in middle school, though, and that had put a strain on their relationship. Bella's first friend in Forks was Angela Weber, whom Jasper didn't mind. But after a series of Jasper creatively finding ways to say no to Bella's friend Jessica, the siblings found themselves constantly butting heads.

It wasn't until freshman year, when their parents announced their divorce that the two grew close. One night, when their parents were arguing over some trivial detail of the divorce, Jasper had snuck in the house completely drunk and had found his way into Bella's room. Bella had been sitting on her bed, iPod in her ears, trying to ignore the negative energy flowing from the living room, when Jasper busted in reeking of alcohol. Instead of turning him in (their dad was Police Chief, what was Jasper thinking?) she let him sleep it off on her floor and brought him a steaming cup of coffee the next morning. The two never really acknowledged that night, but from that moment forward they had become the best of friends.

They were complete opposites, much like their parents. Jasper was calm, quiet and steadfast. That was what he inherited from Charlie. He was tall and lanky, like their mother, with her blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. With the exception of a few nights of partying in the summer, he was generally well-behaved. Generally being the operative term. Jasper was in a band, and instead of putting his efforts toward school he focused heavily on his guitar. He was an amazing lyricist and had the ability to tell stories in his songs that Bella absolutely loved. Jasper was convinced he would one day find his big break in music, and therefore his GPA wasn't as stellar as it could have been.

Bella was like her mother. She was always moving, and very athletic. She wasn't very graceful, but she was kind and sweet and hot-tempered. Her looks came from Charlie. She was Charlie's child all the way, with his wavy dark hair and wide brown eyes. She smiled like her daddy and she laughed like her mother. That was how she had always been described. Bella had always been well-behaved, though she was easily excited and tended to have a lot of energy. While graceful on the soccer field, her clumsiness off the field was notorious, and she had many faded scars to prove this.

Bella sighed and laid back on the rock, while Jasper settled in next to her cross-legged.

Before Bella could speak, Jasper broke the silence. "They're sending me to Dawson."

Bella bolted up, turning her head and accidentally hitting Jasper with her long brown ponytail. He barely noticed as he gazed towards the deep forest at the edge of their property. "Dawson? As in Dawson, the boarding school outside of Port Angeles?" Jasper simply nodded as Bella took this information in.

The collective "they" Jasper was referring to were their parents. Though they lived with Charlie, their mother, Renee, still had shared custody. She lived in Seattle, with her new husband Phil who played for the Mariners. Divorce improved the relationship between their parents, and they often consulted one another, mainly about Jasper and his failing grades. While Charlie's police chief salary was by no means six figures, Renee was a successful Psychiatrist. Her practice alone would have paid for Jasper's boarding school fees, though Phil made a bit of money too.

Bella pulled her knees to her chest and leaned toward her brother, who supported her weight. "When did you find out?"

Jasper tensed his jaw. "A letter came in the mail today. It had my name on it, so I opened it." Bella smiled, knowing he probably would have opened it anyway. Their parents had been discussing an alternative school for Jasper since his 3 week stint in In-School Suspension last year. "It has my roommate information, class schedule, list of supplies. Like fucking Hogwarts, Bee. They are shipping me off, officially."

Bella sighed. "At least it isn't military school." She felt Jasper shiver at that suggestion.

"At least it's just Port Angeles, and not…I don't know, Utah. You will be able to visit on weekends right? When do you have to move in?"

"I'm not sure about visiting. Classes are supposed to start next week."

"But that's the—"

"I know. The music festival in Vancouver. I can't ditch out on the guys Bee."

Bella nodded her head and stood up, reaching for Jasper. "We will think of something Jay. We always do. Too bad we can't just switch places, huh? If we were identical, we could really shake things up."

Jasper laughed as he and Bella climbed back down the rocks, slowly making their way back up the steep hill. The sun had begun to set and they knew Charlie would be home for dinner soon.

Bella glanced up the hill and noticed the short path between the house and where they were standing. "By the way, Jay. Mike is coming over for dinner." She laughed as Jasper cursed and she ran the rest of the way to the house.

Dinner was on the table and for once Charlie had made it home on time. Bella had prepared chicken parmesan, and the pan was in the oven as Jasper prepared the salad. Mike and Charlie were seated at the table, playing catch up and talking sports. Mike's parents own the local sporting good store, and Charlie often hit him up for the inside scoop on the latest fishing gear.

"These new rods we are getting in—," Mike whistled. "Charlie, they are a sight. They cast so smooth, you would think you are throwing air." Mike winked at Bella who was watching him air-cast. Jasper snorted when he heard Mike say "throwing air" and Bella smacked him with an oven mitt.

Bella pulled the chicken out of the oven and set it in the middle of the table when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked over at Charlie, who was just as confused as she was. Jasper simply smiled, left the kitchen, and returned with Tanya Denali in tow.

Bella groaned internally, but forced a smile on her face as she walked to grab another plate out of the cupboard.

"Oh, I hope I'm not intruding!" Tanya exclaimed, as she crossed to Charlie and sat down in Bella's seat. "I was in the neighborhood, and Jasper said I could stop by."

"Nonsense, Tanya. Bella always makes enough for extra guests."

_No, Dad_, Bella thought. _Bella makes enough for leftovers, so you have lunch for the next two days. Bella doesn't make enough for skanks to come over whenever they please and eat two bites of salad. _

Bella set the plate down at an empty spot roughly, and smiled an apology to a startled Tanya. Mike had been watching the leggy blonde girl, mesmerized, since she walked in the kitchen. Tanya didn't attend Forks High. She lived north of Forks, where her family owned a large estate off of Lake Pleasant. Bella swatted at the back of Mike's head with a handful of napkins before sitting down and serving their meal.

Jasper attempted to make small talk with the table, but Bella refused to participate. Instead, she simply smiled forcefully, and stabbed at pieces of chicken, smacking her food unnecessarily. Tanya and Jasper had met, ironically, through Phil. Tanya's mother was a PR agent for the Mariners, and Jasper and Bella had attended many events sponsored by the baseball team. Tanya and Bella had been pushed together by their mother's one night at a charity event, though Tanya found more interest in Bella's twin than Bella.

Bella knew Jasper had invited Tanya over because of Mike, and was paying him back with kicks to the shin under the table every time Tanya said something that made Bella cringe. Which was practically every time the poor girl spoke. It was a juvenile approach at payback, but Bella felt a little relief every time Jasper smirked to hide the pain.

The dinner plates were rinsed and stacked in the dishwasher by Jasper and Charlie while Bella and Mike found their jackets to take a walk. Tanya sat the table, studying her cuticles.

The air was damp tonight, as always, but it wasn't too cold. Bella was wearing her letterman's jacket, and Mike was holding her hand as they stepped off Bella's driveway and into the empty street. Bella watched the stars as Mike led her along and talked about soccer.

"And Bells, did you see my pass? I mean, Eric didn't even see it coming when Tyler went in for that goal." Bella didn't respond. "Bells, are you listening?" Mike whined slightly. Bella winced.

"I'm sorry, Mike, I just don't feel like talking about soccer right now."

"You're still bummed? It's just soccer Bella, it's not the end of the world. Besides, this means you won't miss any more of my games." Mike turned his big blue eyes to Bella, genuinely surprised by this sudden revelation. "Maybe Banner will let you come on the overnights? Maybe you could be team manager?"

Bella stopped walking at this suggestion, and bristled slightly when Mike turned to gauge her reaction. She didn't know whether to be angry at the suggestion of overnights, or team manager, but both made her see red.

The overnight suggestion was the one that pushed her buttons the most. She and Mike hadn't gone _there_ yet in their relationship. Bella could barely think about the subject, much less imagine going through the actions with Mike. It wasn't that she didn't care about Mike. Their relationship was fun. It was easy, something that was dependable. She didn't stress over many things, and trusted him. He was her first serious boyfriend, meaning he lasted past the two month mark. Sure they had fooled around, but nothing past second base. He was eager for more, and she knew this. He brought it up every chance he got.

But Bella wanted the…moment…to be special. She wanted it to be meaningful, with someone she, well, loved. And Mike wasn't that someone. Sure she loved his company, and his adorable freckled nose, and the way he held doors open for her. But there was something in their relationship that was missing, and Bella was sure it wasn't anything either of them could change. It wasn't something tangible.

Lately Mike had been pressuring Bella even more. He had almost succeeded before she left for Florida, but she stopped herself when she realized her shirt was off and he was reaching his hands lower for her pants. She had left his house in a hurry that night, and had avoided the topic since.

"Overnights Mike? Really?" Mike could read the tone of her voice, and he quickly spun to face her.

"I didn't mean…that's not what I was implying, Bells. You know that." He tried to brush it off by laughing with his last statement, but Bella wasn't buying it. "I just meant that it would be fun to have you around, you know, and I bet Banner would let you practice with us. It'd be just like summer league."

"Except I wouldn't be able to compete for a title, or work my way toward earning a scholarship like I had been planning. Or play with the same girls I've been on a team with since I was ten. Or get to wear my own jersey, not my boyfriends. Or, I don't know, play soccer, the game I love." Bella was letting off steam now, frustrated by the days events. "These things are important to me Mike. Overnights with the boys team would not be satisfactory." Mike snapped his eyes to eyes, reading her implications exactly as she had intended.

"You know Bella, maybe if you weren't such a cocktease I wouldn't be begging you want to spend some time with your boyfriend."

"You know what happens next, right? We're through."

Before Mike could even realize what he said, Bella reached out and socked him in the cheek. Without waiting for a reaction from him, she turned on her heel and walked away from Mike.

"Keep walking baby! I know you will be back!" Mike yelled, as he rubbed his cheek and cracked his jaw.

Instead of replying to Mike, she kept her back turned, sticking her middle finger in the air. Her mother would have grounded her for a week if she had witnessed that action, but Bella just yanked the door to her house open and yelled for her twin. They were going for a ride, whether Tanya was still around or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bella removed the motorcycle helmet and shook out her hair. It was well past midnight, and she and Jasper had just returned from their ride that took them out to La Push. While they sat on the beach, Bella recounted the evening's events with Mike to Jasper. Bella wasn't surprised when she literally had to drag Jasper back down to the log they were perched on after he heard what Mike said.

They quietly made their way up to their respective rooms. Charlie didn't mind their midnight rides during the summer. He had long ago accepted that Jasper wasn't going to give up his motorcycle license anytime soon and that Bella wasn't going to allow him.

Bella said goodnight to Jasper quietly in the dark hallway and made her way into her room. Luckily Angela was still online when she checked her computer, and she told her the story before turning in for the night. She knew Jess would know the whole story by soccer practice tomorrow. Bella needed the sleep either way.

The sun pulled Bella from her dreams more abruptly then she had anticipated the night before. A sunny day in Forks meant a thundering afternoon, so Bella was quick to jump out of bed and get ready for soccer. As she was brushing her teeth, she had to quickly run back into her room to shut off her alarm and stubbed her toe on the door jamb on the way. Charlie was already at work and Jasper was still passed out, so she didn't hesitate to call out in pain.

She threw her duffel bag together and was halfway down the stairs when she heard her cell phone ring from her bedside table. She threw her duffel down the stairs and turned back up the stairs to retrieve her phone. The screen flashed mom and she hesitated before answering.

"Hey, mom," she answered.

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

"I'm good mom, on my way to soccer practice."

"Oh, is it time for that already?" Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. Her mom didn't exactly approve of Bella devoting so much time to soccer. She was often baiting Bella with promises of gifts in order to drag her out to Seattle to volunteer with the Mariners Family League, the non-profit organization her mother helped out with.

"Yes, I have summer leagues remember?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that anyway. Were you still planning on playing this school year? You have a lot on your plate academically, with the ACT's and all. I just don't want you overworked."

"It's not like it matters anyway mom, the school cut the team."

"Oh, how sad," Renee said, sounding anything but. "Well listen, is your brother around?"

"No, he is still in bed. Besides, he has his own phone." By this time Bella was seated in her truck with the engine running, waiting for the moment to hang up her phone and head toward the high school.

"Oh I know, but you always answer when I call," Renee said, slightly dejected. Jasper's relationship with their mother was…tense. Their phone calls almost always resulted in Renee yelling and Jasper hanging up, which was unusual for two people who usually remained calm and even-tempered.

"Well listen, Bells. I just wanted to know if you were still going to come out for the fundraising carnival at the beginning of August. You told me you would help out with running some booths."

"Yeah mom, I'm still planning on being there." Bella had given up on waiting and was turning the corner to the main street, eager to reach the field.

"OK, great. Did Jasper tell you about Dawson yet?" Bella was surprised Renee had just come out and asked. She knew Jasper hadn't said anything to Charlie yet, but Renee was always more "in-tune" with her kids, even two hours away.

"Yeah mom, he told me. It really sucks."

Renee sighed and Bella pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey mom, I've got to go. I'm at soccer practice now."

"Oh, ok Bells. Well tell Mike hello for me, and have a good time."

"Mike and I broke up mom. It just happened last night. And before you ask, I'm fine. I dumped him."

Renee began to say more, but Bella's attention was drawn to Jessica and Angela, who had just crossed in front of her truck and headed to her driver's side.

"Look mom, I really gotta go ok? I love you. I will call you later." She hung up before her mom could say more and threw her cell phone on the seat toward the passenger side. She yanked open the door and stepped down to the asphalt, where Jess and Angela stood patiently.

She stood on her sideboard to grab her duffel and had it around her body, and turned to her two best friends waiting for the onslaught of hugs and concern.

Angela was first to speak.

"Hey Bee…you ok?" Angela had been Bella's first friend in Forks for a reason. She didn't inundate Bella with pointless chatter, and always asked the right thing.

"Yeah, Ang, I'm ok. Tired, cause Jasper and I went for a ride last night, but otherwise I'm good." Angela nodded and Jessica reached for a hug. At least Jess hadn't said anything that Bella didn't need to hear. She loved her friend, but sometimes the things that Jessica said made Bella question their friendship—and Jessica's intelligence. Jessica had a tendency to just not think things through before speaking, and it frustrated Bella to no end. Angela had always been a sort of buffer between the two.

The three girls walked to the field, Bella in the center flanked by Angela and Jessica. Bella hadn't been nervous about seeing Mike until that moment, when she realized that everyone was going to ask questions. She couldn't exactly say she wouldn't put out. It would be too embarrassing for both her and Mike.

Luckily Mike was a no-show that day, and practice went smooth. Bella released all the stress from the night before, and coach let her guide some dribbling exercises.

Bella returned to her house earlier than usual. Coach had plans that afternoon he couldn't get out of and cut practice short by two hours. She walked in quieter than the day before, and found Jasper camped out in front of the TV playing some racing game on his XBOX. She noticed a pile of luggage by the front door and saw that Jasper was dressed and showered before 3 p.m.

"Uh…Jay. What's with the bags?" Bella nodded towards the door, but Jasper didn't look up from the TV.

"You know how the music festival in Vancouver is next week?"

Bella slowly nodded, waiting from him to continue.

"Well the guys want to go up to Juneau first. Apparently there is a club up there looking for bands to compete in a Battle of the Bands competition. Greg knows a guy who knows his brother, and he got the info for us. We are heading up there tonight."

Bella froze as she heard the nonchalant way Jasper relayed this information.

"Jay, what about school? What will Charlie say? You can't just leave. You have to move to Dawson next week!"

"Chill, Bee. I told mom I was just going to stay here until I move. I was kind of hoping you would tell Charlie that I left for moms and that I was just going to stay there until I have to move in." He paused the game then, looking towards Bella who was growing more confused by the minute.

Before Bella could say anything, they heard a horn honk from outside and Jasper quickly turned the XBOX off. He threw on his jacket and gave Bella a hug before gathering his bags and opening the front door.

"Jay, what about school?"

He turned at the end of the front walk and looked back at Bella. "Could you call them and pretend to be mom? Tell them I will be out for the first two weeks of classes. Make up an…illness. Or a death in the family. Something legit. I don't know. I will call you when we get to Alaska. Love ya Bee!"

And with that he and his bags were piled into Greg's 4Runner.

Bella stood in the doorway of her house wide-eyed, unsure of what just happened.

Dinner with Charlie was tense. Charlie was completely oblivious to the way Bella was knocking things off the table, even when she smacked her head on the underside of the table after retrieving a napkin. He just kept chuckling to himself, occasionally grumbling about Jasper leaving without saying goodbye. Those moments made Bella tense the worst. If he only knew how far Jasper had really gone…

After clearing the table and assuring Charlie was settled in his recliner for the night, Bella snuck outside to sit on the ancient wooden bench that sat to the left of the porch door. Her cell phone sat in her jeans pocket, silent since Jasper left.

Bella pulled out the phone and sent Jasper a quick text, asking where he was. She sat watching the phone, awaiting a reply when it lit up with a call.

Angela. Of course. Bella had forgotten to call that evening before dinner.

She flipped the phone open.

"Hey Ang."

"Hey, Bee, I'm right around the corner. Can I stop by really quick?" Bella smiled and rolled her eyes. In all the years she and Angela had been friends, Angela still never just invited herself over. It was one of the things she and Bella had in common. They were both unassuming.

Bella told the girl to park and just come around to the back of the house, and sat and waited for Angela to appear while watching the stars.

After about five minutes Angela turned the corner and gave Bella a small smile, joining her on the bench.

"You looked bummed out today Bells."

Angela never beat around the bush. The corner of Bella's mouth twitched into a smile as she brought her head back down from watching the night sky.

"Jasper took off today when I got home from practice. Just hopped into Greg's 4Runner and left."

Angela didn't look surprised, and shook her head in awe. She and Jasper were friends, but only because he was Bella's twin. Angela and Jasper had to co-exist on many separate occasions, but they had verbal sparring matches that were dripping with sarcasm and intellectual wit.

"Where is he headed?"

"Juneau first, I think. Then Vancouver. He is supposed to move to Dawson next week though."

Angela's eyes grew wide. A classmate of theirs had been transferred to Dawson in the middle of last year. He had been an…eccentric boy who had been tormented relentlessly for his love of all things musical theater.

"Ang, would you call me crazy if I told you I want to go in his place?"

It was moments like these that Bella fully appreciated her best friend. Where Jessica would have giggled and shook her head, Angela simply sat and contemplated the statement for a minute, joining Bella in watching the night sky.

"Well…maybe we could have some fun with this?" Angela turned to Bella and quirked an eye brow.

Bella grinned in return, almost reading Angela's mind.

Howlin' Salon was located in Port Angeles, off the main street. It was housed in an old firehouse, complete with the original fire pole installed from the upper level to the ground floor.

Bella had known Jacob Black since she moved to Washington in the 5th grade. Her father frequented the Quileute reservation for fishing, and had struck up a friendship with Billy Black, Jake's father, the first summer the Swan's were in Forks. Jake was a year younger than Jasper and Bella, but had become a good family friend after countless summers and holidays together.

The Howlin' Salon was a Quileute owned business that attracted a large customer base. Many of the women in the surrounding areas made the trek to Port Angeles, due to the staff.

Though the hairdressers were all women, and the establishment was owned by Emily Uley, many of the Quileute elders found a form of punishment in sending the teen boys to help out around the shop. The women who came into the salon were often there simply to gawk at the young, attractive boys. Though many were barely in high school, they looked old enough to be in college, and drew a large crowd. Jake had been assigned sweeping duties in May, after getting caught with a large box of illegal fireworks that he and a few of his friends had planned to set off at the end of the school year. Billy sent him to sweep floors for Emily until September, when school started back up on the reservation.

Bella found herself seated in front of a large mirror, which was framed by driftwood collected at La Push, flanked by Angela and Jessica. Jake was absently sweeping a spotless floor, distracted by the three girls who were giggling and chatting with Emily about some plot to take over the universe, probably.

Bella had tried many different "disguises." Instead of calling the school, like Jasper requested, Bella and Angela had come to an executive decision to send Bella in place of Jasper. The two girls had joked about the lengths they would have to go to, in order to keep Jessica in the dark. But when Jessica had heard about it, she laughed and asked when they would be hitting up the salon. That had been Wednesday. It was Friday, and Bella had two days before the girls would drop her off at Dawson.

The idea seemed outrageous. How could Bella possibly pose as her brother? It was true, she had his mannerisms down. He moved slowly, almost lethargic at times, and didn't speak much. Bella could manage that.

They had been blessed with similar facial features. No one at Dawson would really recognize Jasper anyway, so they had that working in their favor.

Emily Uley was responsible for costuming the local theater in downtown Port Angeles. Her entire back stock room was, conveniently, stocked with many wigs and hair pieces. Bella was seated in front of a large pile of male wigs. Emily had already outfitted her with sideburns, and had pinned her long wavy hair back to lay as flat as possible on her head. Her usually manicured eyebrows were covered by fake eyebrows that were bushier and less groomed than her natural eyebrows.

"This one looks too…Backstreet Boys," Jessica decided with a shake of her head. Angela wrinkled her nose and agreed, as Bella and Emily laughed. Jake was outright staring now, the broom forgotten in a corner of the shop.

"Nuh-uh, way too creepy," Jessica smiled. The current wig was shoulder length and a dirty blonde. The synthetic hair was clumped, attempting too hard to be dread locks.

"Here, try this one." Jake reached over Bella and picked up a curly, dark blonde wig. It hit right at Bella's ears, and blended almost perfectly with the sideburns and lightened eyebrows already on Bella.

Emily tucked Bella's hair into the wig, and turned her to face her friends.

Angela's eyes grew wide and Jessica smiled.

"Wait, let me guess. Mickey Rourke?" Bella joked.

"Bells, don't hate me for saying this," Jake hesitated. "You look like a legit dude."

Angela and Jessica burst into laughter as Emily spun Bella around to check the mirror.

"Ladies," Bella said. Jake grumbled. "And Jake. We have accomplished our mission."

A grin grew across Bella's face as Jessica squealed and hugged Angela.

Bella was leaning back in her desk chair while Angela and Jessica lounged on her bed and floor. After finishing up at the salon, they had taken Jake to dinner with them to try and explain the reason why Bella was turning up at Emily's salon asking to be transformed into a dude. Jake had immediately accepted when Bella asked if he could teach her a few more things, in order to be more convincing. They had spent the evening in a corner booth laughing obnoxiously and acquiring looks from the other diners. Eventually they dropped Jake off at the reservation and were hanging out at Bella's for the evening.

When they had arrived at Bella's house, Bella had spent a good time trying to convince Charlie not to call her mother. She had succeeded but she knew Charlie was suspicious.

The girls were lazily going over everything Bella would need to know for Dawson.

"So, who is your roommate?" Angela quizzed.

"Edward Cullen, Seattle, 17." Bella recited his name, hometown and age without hesitation. She had been studying the information Jasper had received from Dawson since she and Angela had decided to undertake this outrageous endeavor.

"Schedule?" Jessica quipped.

"AP English, College Algebra, Anatomy, lunch, AP US History, Shop, Intramurals."

Jasper was behind Bella in math, so she knew she would have it easy with College Algebra. She was hesitant of the history course Jasper had been enrolled in. Her schedule hadn't identified exactly what "shop" meant, but Bella was positive it wasn't Jessica's suggestion of wandering a mall for the class hour. She could only hope it would be wood shop, a class she had aced at Forks High her freshman year.

The girls fell into a fit of giggles when Bella was told to practice her Jasper walk and say a few things in his steady, slow speech pattern.

When Charlie came in and told them to quiet down, Angela and Jessica left. Bella crawled into bed later that night and began to analyze the situation. With a few moments of panic before calming herself, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sunday night Bella approached Charlie and told him that the next morning she would be going to Renee's until the first week of August. This would leave Charlie alone for another two weeks. If Jasper kept to his word, he would be back after the fundraiser their mother expected them at. Then Jasper could return to Dawson, Bella could go back to Charlie's, and have a little over 2 weeks to get herself prepared for school. Bella would only have to live at Dawson for two weeks, and attend class the second week.

As Charlie grumbled to himself about his children, Bella ran up to her room to make sure everything was ready for her hasty escape in the morning. Angela and Jacob were driving her to Dawson. She planned to leave her truck at Jake's, in his garage that was set back on his plot of land.

Bella had already told Coach Banner that soccer was put on hold due to some commitments to her mother, and she hadn't heard from Mike since the night she swung on him. Bella suspected he hadn't been to practice because his eye was bruised and he couldn't exactly explain why his now ex-girlfriend left him a pretty purple shiner.

She had packed enough of Jasper's clothes to last two weeks, and made sure to throw in some of her own clothes, just in case. Emily had given her products for the wig, to ensure the synthetic hair didn't get too dull and noticeably fake.

Monday morning came quick. Charlie was out the door by 6:30, and Bella was up at 6:45. She dressed herself in Jasper's clothes but waited to put the wig on after she dumped her truck. Angela followed her to Jake's, and after fussing in front of Jake's bathroom mirror with her wig, they left Forks and drove towards Dawson.

Dawson had been established in the early 1900's and had been an exclusive "education community" since its opening. It specialized in performing arts and emphasized a curriculum similar to a college atmosphere. It was one of the only boarding schools in Washington.

Angela turned her car up the tree-lined road. A mile into the drive they came upon a large white stone building, with steps that led to a heavy wooden door. There were columns around the front of the building, and leaded glass was visible in every window.

Bella looked back to her two friends, and then pulled a mirror out to check her sideburns and adjust her wig. As Angela pulled into a parking spot, Bella watched the activity of the students around her. They were all saying good bye to their families after exiting the large building in front of Bella. Bella assumed that meant registration was in the large structure.

Her feet were clad in heavy boots, which made exiting the car a less graceful task than she was used to. Jake had laughed at her as she fell on to her butt, and she stood up and punched him in the arm.

The three stood at the bottom of the steps, and Bella sighed before heading inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"New students! New students, please report to the 'NEW STUDENT TABLE' located at the back! Returning students, please find your homeroom teacher and pick up your New Year Packet!"

A tiny girl with dark hair was standing in the middle of the large hall that Bella had just walked into. She was raised above the crowd, barely, on a wooden box that looked decorated in Dawson's colors.

Angela and Jake had been lost at the door. Bella had turned around to wave goodbye as the two walked back to Angela's car. Now she was thrown right into the heart of chaos. There was a line of freshman standing to the right of the girl in the middle, huddled together and looking only slightly frightened. Other students were milling around with large packets of paper and struggling with their luggage. It was all very Hogwarts to Bella, whose face flushed red when she realized she was referencing Harry Potter to herself, in her head.

Bella found the table at the back that looked pretty empty. Behind it sat a man that would have made Bella stutter over her words had she not been pretending to be a boy.

"Hey, I'm—uh—Jasper Swan." Bella lowered her voice slightly and refused to make eye contact with the man behind the table.

"Ah yes! Mr. Swan! I have been expecting you. My name is Carlisle Cullen, I am the headmaster of this fine establishment. Welcome to your home for the next 9 months!" The man offered a gleaming smile, and reached for a handshake.

Bella tentatively took his hand, and offered a half smile.

"Are you a piano player? You have delicate hands." Headmaster Cullen smiled. Bella simply nodded her head.

"Well, here is your new student packet. Alice," he tilted his head towards the short girl in the middle of the room, "has included all the paperwork I need and all the activity information you need. There is a map here, another class schedule for you to hang on to, and your new student ID."

Bella glanced at the ID, wondering idly how they got a picture of Jasper to use.

"Now, do you know where your dorm is located?"

Bella shook her head. "Uh—ahem—the letter I got in the mail said I was in the gold wing of Alder Hall. Room 256."

"Ah yes! My old hall. Would you like some company walking across this beautiful campus?"

Bella paused, not really sure how to answer the question. Headmaster Cullen was…eccentric. And extremely…cheerful.

"Yes sir, that would be nice."

Headmaster Cullen took the backpack from Bella's shoulders and led the way out of the building through a back hallway. Bella caught Alice's eye as they were headed out and smiled meekly.

The campus was green. There were really no other words Bella could find in her large repertoire to describe how green the place really was. The paved walkways were saturated, making the red brick appear deep maroon. There was grass sprouting between large flagstone paths that connected popular walkways through the grass. They were hidden stepping stones, clearly used by most of the students. The dark trees surrounding campus popped up in groves all over. There were benches and picnic tables near some, pathways through others. Moss hung off many branches and there were small bushes in front of most of the buildings.

Bella turned her head left and right, trying to absorb all the information Headmaster Cullen was feeding her. The campus reminded her of the ivy-league schools she had been looking into for college. She instantly wondered why she had never considered transferring to Dawson. The school placed nearly 80% of its students in ivy-league schools, while the remaining 20% ended up in the top programs of various state schools.

"Ah! Here we are. Welcome, welcome, welcome! This is your new home! Alder Hall!"

Bella looked toward the brown-brick building. It reminded Bella of the large summer homes in Seattle that sat right on the sound. It was large, and looked more like a house than a dorm.

"Now, there are only 30 students in this building, all of them juniors. You will quickly meet your entire class. Well, the boys at least. The junior girls' dorm is there," Headmaster Cullen said, pointing to an identical building next to Alder.

"Here you are Jasper, my boy. I hope to see you around!" Headmaster Cullen handed Bella her backpack and turned to head towards a large white house on the edge of campus. She felt grateful he hadn't noticed the girly scrawl that adorned the straps. Bella got easily bored in class.

After sliding her student ID and opening the door to the building, she found her way up to the second floor. The hallways were busy. There were boys hanging out of doorways, ping pong balls bouncing towards the opposite end, loud music that shook the floor. Bella felt certain the girls' hall was probably much quieter than this.

Her room was at the end of the hall, across from the single bedroom reserved for the floor aid. The door was propped open and Bella pushed it open with her shoulder. Her Army bag was now being dragged behind her.

"Dude, I can't believe you just did that! That was such a cheat move, and you know it."

The owner of the voice was standing over a television, holding a controller in his right hand.

"Em, calm down dude. I can't help it if I rule at Call of Duty." The smooth voice was calming, but the large column of a boy standing up was not hearing it.

"I call shenanigans! I see your shifty eyes, Eddie. I see them!"

Bella cracked a smile at the large boy who was now hovering over a leaner boy.

"Whatever Eddie. I gotta go for a run." He turned on his heel and plowed right into Bella. The weight of the boy made Bella stumble back, and she tangled her feet in the strap of her Army bag, toppling over. She hit the bed to her left and bounced off to land right on top of her bag.

"Aw shit man, my bad." The boy above her reached his hand out and helped her stand up.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." Bella took his hand and he led her through a complicated handshake.

"Jasper Swan."

"Nice to meet you Jasper. I live two doors down, I was just here hanging with your roommate Eddie. I'll see you around."

Emmett left and Bella sighed, adjusting her uniform jacket.

"I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you Jasper." He shook Bella's hand. "I've already moved in, I hope it's cool I took this side." He gestured to his bed, perfectly made in a dark blue comforter. His wall was adorned with soccer pennants and posters.

"You play soccer?" Bella asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Since I was 4. You?"

"Nah. I—uh, my twin sister does." Bella coughed, realizing her voice was her own at the beginning of her sentence, not Jasper's.

"Oh, that's cool. Where are you from?"

"Forks. It's uh, a tiny little town."

"Yes, I know where it is. I've visited there before."

"Oh, sweet."

There was an awkward pause between the two.

"Well, I will let you unpack."

"Oh, uh right. Thanks."

"I have to go talk to my coach so…see ya."

"See ya."

Edward left the room, and before Bella began unpacking, she turned and face-planted onto the bare mattress.

It didn't take Bella much time to unpack. She had only brought enough of Jasper's clothes for two weeks. The clothes she packed for herself remained in the Army duffel, under her bed.

She hadn't brought any decorations, save for a photograph on the bedside table, so her side of the room was pretty lackluster compared to Edward's. The rooms were surprisingly large. With two windows and a large double closet, there was even enough room for a small chair and television underneath Edward's lofted bed. The beds were both positioned against the wall to the right when walking into the room, and opposite the beds was a closet. The space between the two closet doors was filled with a floor length mirror. The hardwood floors were cold, but Edward had laid down a dark grey shag rug. Bella assumed that most of his dorm items were purchased by a mother or sister, because Jasper wouldn't even think to buy a rug. He would just wear his shoes all the time, probably even to bed. Bella would have to remember to wear socks when she went to sleep. Her toenails were still painted purple from her last pedicure. It wasn't something she would want to explain.

When Edward returned Bella was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her stomach was growling, but she wasn't sure when or where dinner was.

"Hey man, wanna get some dinner? Emmett and I were about to head out."

Bella sat up too quick, and grabbed her head when the blood rushed into it.

"Yeah," she replied, wincing. "That'd be great. I'm starving."

Bella grabbed a large black hoodie, one Jasper didn't really wear anymore, and followed Edward down the hall to Emmett's room.

After knocking, the large boy came into the hall and the three filed down the stairs. It was dark out, and the campus was lit by orange lamps placed periodically along the walkways. The mist that hung in the air glowed orange.

Emmett and Edward walked in front of Bella a few paces, laughing and joking and talking about soccer. Apparently they were both on the Dawson team, and this "was the year." Bella shook her head, laughing silently to herself. Dawson had a reputation for being a tough soccer program, but they hadn't exactly won any state titles.

The three approached a low-lying brick building, and walked into the noisy cafeteria. After getting food, they walked to a table in the corner of the room. Bella couldn't help notice the stares and whispers that followed the two boys in front of her.

The three sat down and began eating. Emmett had piled his plate with three different entrees. Edward had a square meal in front of him. Bella had grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk.

"So, Jasper, are you excited for classes?" Edward asked. Bella nodded her head yes, unable to speak because of the peanut butter.

"Why did you transfer here anyway, dude?" Emmett asked, shoveling a meatball into his mouth. Edward reached over and smacked his arm.

Bella took a sip of milk and turned to Emmett. "My parents, man. They were fed up with me. All I want is to play music. I've never been into school. That's my sister's thing."

Emmett nodded along, listening intently while Edward tried to politely ignore the answers. Just as Emmett was about to ask another question, a group of girls approached the table.

"Hey, Edward. How was your summer?" The short dark haired girl from the hall earlier was standing at their table in jeans and a Dawson Cheer hoodie. There was a tall blonde girl behind her, who looked disinterested, and two more girls who's heads were bent together in whispers.

"It was nice Alice, and yours?"

"Oh, you know. It was fine." She offered a weak smile, glancing toward the floor. "James and I broke up."

The tall blonde girl quickly lifted her head when she heard the name James and put her arm around Alice's shoulder.

"We don't talk about him sweetheart, and with good reason."

This made Bella chuckle under her breath, and that caught the attention of the visitors. The blonde girl looked pointedly from Bella to Edward.

"Oh, yes." Edward cleared his throat. "Jasper Swan, this is Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon." Bella looked up and offered a half smile to both girls, who looked Bella over quickly.

"Well Edward, we are looking forward to dinner with your family tomorrow evening. I supposed we will see you and Emmett then?" Rosalie was all business now. Alice had been staring at Bella since they were introduced, and it was making Bella uncomfortable.

Edward nodded and the girls turned to head out of the cafeteria. After they left, Emmett grinned at Edward.

"Alice Brandon is single dude!"

Edward high fived Emmett, and when he was bringing his arm back down knocked over an entire glass of water.

Emmett looked at Bella. "Edward has had a thing for Alice since…God knows, 7th grade?"

"Yeah dude, except she is all wounded and shit and I don't want to be a rebound."

"A rebound is still worthy when it comes to Alice Brandon, man."

Emmett and Edward looked toward Bella expectantly. She cleared her throat before replying. "Uh, yeah man. A rebound is still gettin' some right?"

The two boys looked at her for a minute before reacting. Emmett began to laugh loudly, while Edward looked mildly disgusted at Bella. She simply shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of milk. She had never been on that end of that kind of conversation; she had no idea how to reply. Bella changed the subject.

"Wait, so you guys are brothers?"

This question made Emmett begin to laugh even louder, and his forehead was resting on the table. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and looked to Emmett, who was drawing attention.

"We are, actually. Fraternal twins." Edward answered.

Bella shook her head. "Cool man. I would have never guessed…well I would have, I guess, with the last names and all…Shit, are you Headmaster Cullen's kids?"

Emmett had calmed down by this point, and was sipping his water when Bella asked the question. He choked and spit water all over the table, leaving a trail of wet fabric on his chest.

"Yes, he is our father." Edward ran a frustrated hand through his hair, glancing to Emmett.

"Oh…well that's pretty cool. He was really helpful this afternoon. Helped me find the building and all…" Bella said, unsure of why this was such a big deal to Edward.

Another person approached their table, looking hesitantly between the three people seated there.

"Edward. Emmett." A tall boy nodded his head at either boy, his black hair brushing the tops of his shoulders. "You've heard Brandon is single, I suppose?"

Bella choked on the last of her milk, surprised this boy was so forward.

"Uh hey Laurent. Yeah, she just stopped by to say hey." Emmett looked between Edward and Laurent as he spoke.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and alert you both: she is next on my list." He smirked, and turned on his heel. The three watched him hustle out of the cafeteria, literally hissing at a girl who bumped into his shoulder.

Bella spoke first. "Uh…what was…?"

Edward shook his head and picked up his tray, the other two following suit and speaking as he walked.

"Laurent is…different. He is incredibly intelligent, and has been trying to get invited to one of my father's dinners for ages. He doesn't realize Rose and Alice are invited because they are old family friends, not because my father is playing matchmaker."

Bella was still dazed at this explanation. "He said…list? What the hell is that? It is creepy man."

Emmett laughed. "It's his way of claiming his territory." He rolled his eyes. "Ever since 8th grade, when I kissed Victoria at the Sadie Hawkins dance, Laurent has been in one-sided competition with me and Edward." Edward chuckled at this as the group exited into the cool night air.

"Right…" Bella said, laughing along with the boys.

"It's pretty well known that Laurent has been in this creepy-love with Alice since freshman year. Rumor has it he has a poster of her on his wall."

Bella shuddered. The guy looked harmless, but creepy was creepy.

They reached their dorm in comfortable silence. The three went down to Edward and "Jasper's" room and relaxed in front of the TV. Edward handed Emmett a game controller and offered one to Bella, who declined. She knew Jasper was pro at video games, and didn't want to leave him having to explain why he could suddenly take down the entire Nazi-video-game regime single handedly.

The two boys were well into their game when Bella heard a familiar ringtone. Edward paused, looking questioningly around the room. Emmett started to giggle when he recognized the song.

"Taylor Swift?" He said through laughter.

Bella felt her entire face turn red. The heat was radiating off of her as she stood quickly out of her chair and jumped toward her bedside table. She reached for her phone to silence it and turned – mortified -- back to Edward and Emmett. Emmett had tears streaming down his face and Edward was looking at Bella like she had three heads.

"My – uh my sister…she, uh. She likes to mess with my ringtones. That was – uh that was her calling…" Bella stumbled over her words more than usual, unable to control the bright red blush still creeping up her face.

"Dude…that is so…girly." Emmett said, still laughing. Edward reached up and smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"You recognized the song, didn't you jackass?"

Bella's flush calmed after Edward pointed that out. The truth was the ringtone had been Mike's. He was apparently ready to confront Bella. Bella changed his ringtone to a generic one and scrolled through to fix her other alerts. Most were girly songs that she, Angela and Jessica had picked for each other.

Edward's phone rang next, and he stepped into the hallway to take the call. Emmett and Bella sat in a comfortable silence, as Emmett was too absorbed by the XBOX to notice the quiet.

Edward returned after a few minutes. Bella had sent Jasper a few texts, not getting any reply, and had been texting with Angela as well.

"Jasper, you have been invited to dinner tomorrow night. My mother just called to invite you. I guess my father mentioned you were my roommate…"

Bella shifted in her seat, nodding her head.

When the lights were off and every one was in bed, Bella began in panic. She had managed one day, one whole day with one suspicious look from one person. Alice Brandon. And tomorrow night, Bella would have to pull of being her brother – the guy who could barely eat his cereal without spilling it all over the kitchen floor – in front of the Headmaster and his suspicious family friends.

Bella drifted to sleep eventually, hoping that she wouldn't wake Edward with her sleep talking. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I realized I haven't been including notes for you guys, like I do for my other FF site…so hello to my readers! I appreciate the hits and the reviews. I don't own anything in this story that is making anyone money, because it surely is not making me money =) Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

The blaring alarm jolted Bella straight out of bed before she realized where she was. She reached up and adjusted her wig, finally aware that she was at Dawson, in the all-boy dormitory, being awoken by her male roommate's alarm clock.

Edward stretched his arms over his head while Bella surreptitiously glanced at his shirtless body. Being his roommate did have it's advantages, though Bella had to remember that she was supposed to be her—very straight—twin brother. Edward turned the alarm off and looked to Bella, who was still sitting up wide-eyed.

"Hey man, sorry about that. I should have warned you. I get up at 6 a.m. every day." He looked apologetic and made his way to the dressers by his desk.

"It's cool man…" Bella replied, her voice thick with sleep. "Why so early?"

Edward had thrown sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt on, and turned to Bella.

"I run 3-miles every morning, then go to soccer practice."

Bella nodded, suddenly very jealous of Edward's workout. Coming to Dawson had really just been on a whim. She really missed soccer. In fact, she found herself running plays in her head, and her body was aching to go for a decent run.

She cleared her throat as Edward was lacing his shoes. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

Edward looked surprised for a minute, then smirked and shook his head in agreement. "You think you can keep up Swan?"

Bella jumped out of bed, threw on a sweatshirt to go with her basketball shorts, and laced up the running shoes she had gratefully remembered to pack.

A half-hour later, Bella was stretching down, waiting for Edward in front of the football stadium seats they had agreed to run to. He wasn't too far behind, but Bella had out run him considerably. Her wig had even stayed put the entire time.

"What the hell was that Swan?!" Edward asked, visibly upset. "I thought you were a musician!"

Bella chuckled, before sheepishly looking up. "I guess I forgot to tell you I only quit soccer to focus on music. I still work out with my sister every day."

"Are you trying out for the team today?"

Bella froze. She hadn't even considered trying out for the team. Sure, soccer was her life. But as soon as Coach had said the girls' team was cut, she had started considering other ways to earn scholarships. She hadn't even thought to consider playing for Dawson.

"Uh…I hadn't really thought about it…" Bella began.

"No, dude. There is no way I am letting you not try out. Coach Brandon is going to be thrilled! We have been sorely lacking fresh meat."

"Brandon? As in Alice's dad?"

"Yeah. Old family friend. Great soccer coach. Played for Manchester United until he threw out his knee."

It had been decided. Bella was going to try out for the team. As worried as she had been about coming to Dawson, soccer was suddenly back in her life, and she wasn't too concerned anymore.

The two walked to the dorms so they could grab their soccer gear (good thing she had remembered to throw in her soccer bag last minute, Bella thought.) and headed to the field.

Bella was dead. She was positive death had come for her, stealing her young life away from her before she had a chance to go to prom (as a girl), play for the US Olympic soccer team (as a woman) and graduate from high school (as Bella Swan, Jasper's twin. Not his imposter).

In reality, she had only had the wind knocked out of her. She was flat on her back, attempting to gather her breath as her lungs felt like they were sinking in on themselves and her ribs felt like they were stabbing all of her organs. A large player named Luke had knocked her off her feet as she attempted a goal during the all-team scrimmage. He had stolen the ball from her, and his team had scored. So Bella was not only out of commission for a good 10 minutes, but her team had been glaring at her as she lay on her back, staring up at the gray Washington sky.

"Swan! On your feet!" Coach Brandon yelled. He was not a nice man. His daughter, who was so petite she probably weighed only 110 pounds, was not a clear determining factor of her father. Coach Brandon was a muscular man. He wasn't very tall, but it was very clear to Bella that he was strong and could use his strength wisely.

Emmett jogged over to Bella, and helped her up.

"There you go Jay. Don't let coach see you cry." He clapped Bella on the back, laughing, and jogged off. Bella was surprised by the nickname. She and Jasper reserved the nicknames "Jay" and "Bee" for themselves.

Edward, Emmett and Bella walked back to the dorms. Edward was tired, but not visibly dragging the way Bella was. Emmett was boisterous as always, replaying the 4-hour practice for the two, as if they weren't there.

"I am so psyched for try-outs on Friday guys. It will be sick. This year is going to be the year!" Emmett yelled, as Bella groaned. Edward had failed to mention that the practices for the week were simply "warm-ups" and that try-outs weren't until Friday.

It left Bella with a good out though. If she purposely screwed up try-outs, Jasper wouldn't have to worry about keeping up the soccer-playing façade.

The three climbed the dorm stairs. Emmett disappeared to his room, and Bella followed Edward to their room. Edward threw his bag down and reached for his bathroom stuff. Bella flopped onto her bed facedown, ready for a nap.

"Hey man, don't forget. We gotta get to my parents place by 3."

Bella nodded as Edward left the room for a shower. She looked to the bedside clock, which read noon, and sighed. She needed a shower. This whole wearing-a-sweaty-wig-whilst-playing-soccer thing was not hygienic. She examined the dirt under her nails and the grass stains on her knees. A shower was definitely necessary.

She had only entered the bathroom four times in her two days at Dawson. And even those had been emergency situations. She hadn't approached the showers. She wasn't sure if they were individual stalls or a group shower.

The shower caddy she had packed for herself was filled with manly things. Old Spice body wash, men's shampoo, cinnamon flavored mouthwash. Things she considered manly. Looking at it now, Bella wished she had her strawberry scented shampoo and freesia body wash. At least it would make the sure to be awkward shower more bearable.

She slipped Jasper's old robe on over her soccer clothes, and kept her socks on. She still wasn't sure what to do about the purple toenails thing. And the wig thing. And the fact that she had to pretend to be a boy while showering, where she was clearly going to come across as female. She shook her head, suddenly overwhelmed.

She gathered extra clothes and a towel and walked slowly down the hall, feeling like she was approaching her last meal. The bathroom door swung open, and the creepy Laurent guy walked by, barely noticing her while screaming into a cell phone. He had a towel around his neck and toiler paper over the nicks on his face. Bella tried not to giggle when she noticed the white spots scattered all over his face and neck.

She walked to the swinging door and pushed it open. She hadn't anticipated it to swing back and it caught her squarely in the cheek. That was going to bruise.

Shaking it off she tip-toed into the bathroom, awaiting her certain death. The sound of the showers was dinned by the loud singing that was coming from the middle stall.

Bella sighed. Stalls! The bathroom had stalls! She could shower, as a girl, in peace! She scattered to the end stall, and quickly organized her things. This was going to be fantastic! She could shower and fix her wig and dress like a boy all in the comfort of four plastic walls!

She did a little dance and turned on her shower. The singing grew louder. It sounded like…the Bee Gees? Bella wasn't too familiar with music, but she recognized this song. Jasper had made her sit through Saturday Night Fever ("It's a great film about great music Bee, you can't knock it!") enough times for her to recognize the falsetto that was being mangled by her dorm mate.

"More than a woman, more than a woman to meeeee! More than a woman, more than a woman to meeee!"

Bella bit her knuckled to stifle her laughter, when she suddenly heard a shower turn off and a door slam open.

"Damnit Em. I told you to cut that shit out! It's annoying dude. I don't need to hear you pretend to be Barry Gibb when I am trying to shower!"

Bella was snorting with laughter now, and opened her shower stall door. In front of her was Edward, with a towel around his waist. His bronze hair was dripping water down his torso, which was undeniably in shape. Bella had a hard time pretending to be a boy with Edward standing in front of her like this.

"Emmett, you know I could hear you down in my room right?" Bella spoke up now, trying to distract herself from the delicious male specimen standing in front of her.

Emmett simply began the next verse, this time increasing his volume. Edward shook his head and smiled at Bella. He left, and Bella continued with her shower.

When she returned to the room, dressed in another pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, Edward was lounging on his bed with a book open in front of him. He was wearing black slacks and a dark green button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was unbuttoned a few inches over his chest. Bella felt her face flush as she took in his form. Before he noticed she stepped into the closet. She had cleared a space out for herself to change in. Edward thought his roommate was strange for this habit, but kept quiet. While Bella was changing into dressier clothes (Jasper's old dress pants that were too short for him but just right for Bella, and an old dark blue button up shirt) she heard Emmett bust into the room.

"Eddie what's up—where is Jay?" Emmett interrupted himself. Edward simply nodded his head toward the closet and signaled to Emmett to keep his mouth shut. Bella had adjusted to the silence between the two brothers when Emmett slid the closet door open. His curiosity always got the best of him. Bella had been pulling on a sock, leaning on the closet door for support. Emmett opened the door and took a step back, leaving Bella plenty of room to topple out into the middle of the dorm room. She fell on her shoulder, wincing in pain, as Emmett guffawed and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm almost ready." Bella said, to no one in particular. Her air of nonchalance only provoked Emmett further, who was now in fits on Bella's bed. Edward sighed, running his hand through his hair, and reached beside his bed for his shoes.

Emmett calmed down, and reached for the framed picture on Bella's bedside table. He whistled.

"Who is the babe in the picture dude?"

"Uh, that is my twin sister Bella." Bella flushed. Her face was hidden on the floor, where she still lay.

"She is smokin' Jay." Emmett was still staring at the picture. He handed it to Edward, who took a quick glance and set it back.

The picture was Bella's favorite of the two of them. Charlie had snapped it earlier that year, sometime in April. Jasper and Bella had agreed to go on an early morning fishing trip, something they rarely did anymore. Charlie documented the whole day, like they were five again. The picture in the frame was of Bella and Jasper sitting on the branch of a mossy tree. Bella's head was resting on Jasper's shoulder. Her wavy hair was being blown by the unseen wind, and her eyes were glittering. Jasper looked solid and stoic, his half-smile for the camera mirroring Bella's.

"I didn't know you were a twin too. That is awesome man." By this time Bella was standing by her bed, and Emmett reached for a fist bump. Edward cleared his throat.

"You guys want to just head over now? It's only two, but I bet mom will want us there early Em."

Emmett agreed, and the three headed out. Bella made sure she had her keys and cell phone, stuffed into her pant's pockets. One thing she was grateful for was the ability of her brother's pants pockets to hold everything. With that thought she flipped her room's light switch and followed the boys outside.

"Edward that is quite enough. This is not something we need to be discussing in front of our guests."

Bella didn't know Carlisle Cullen was capable of the menacing tone his voice was now taking. She assumed his years at Headmaster of a private school would utilize this intimidating ability, but seeing it in action on his own son made Bella want to curl up in her seat.

Dinner had been going well until Mr. Cullen had brought up college plans with the table. Now Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Emmett had their faces buried in their plates, as Mr. Cullen and Mrs. No-please-dear-call-me-Esme stared intently at Edward.

The three "boys" had arrived around 2:30, after taking their time walking across campus to the attached Cullen Estate. They entered through the back door, which was less intimidating to Bella than the columned structure they called a front door. The kitchen they walked into smelled like home, and Bella immediately felt the warmth of Esme Cullen, who was in an apron, fidgeting around the kitchen. She had greeted Edward and Emmett with kisses on their cheeks, and hugged Bella/Jasper. They had sat around the kitchen until Rosalie and Alice arrived 20 minutes later. The four familiar with the house took Bella on a tour while Esme set the table.

The palatial estate that Edward and Emmett called home made Bella wonder why they lived in the dorms. There were easily 15 bedrooms, and the library was stocked with every book they would have ever needed for school work. When Bella said this out loud, Edward was quick to tell her living on campus was required by their father.

Dinner had started pleasantly enough. Save for the skeptical looks Alice was sending Bella's direction, she had so far managed to play a convincing Jasper. Now the Cullens were staring at Edward, who was looking more angry by the minute.

"Father, you have known about my intentions to apply at CU. I don't care that they don't have a soccer team. I want to go into music."

"I don't understand why you would throw away years of talent on the field for a hobby you think you could be successful with. You have known the plan since you were five Edward! UCLA for soccer and pre-med, and then an ivy-league of your choice after. Emmett is ok with this, why aren't you?"

Before Edward could answer, Bella's cell phone chirped. Her face turned red as she looked apologetically towards Esme, who nodded her head. Excusing herself, Bella stepped away from the table and flipped her phone open. She waited until she was down the hall, well out of earshot and locked in a powder room.

"Jasper!" Bella whisper-yelled into the phone. "Where the hell have you been? Do you realize you have been gone for nearly two-weeks? Mom and dad have been harping me, trying to find out how things are at Dawson. I have been so stressed trying to keep them from knowing where you are, Jay. I am surprised neither of them have realized that I am not at either of their houses!" Bella released all of her stress onto Jasper in about 20 seconds flat. She was speaking so fast she was sure he hadn't heard the last sentence. He didn't know she was pretending to be him at Dawson.

"Whoa Bee, calm down. I was calling to tell you we are going to Vancouver now. We won the Battle of the Bands thing, isn't that awesome?"

Bella sighed, sitting down on the closed toilet seat and resting her head against the cool granite wall.

"Jay, I have been killing myself here trying to keep you out of trouble."

"I know Bee, but relax. Hey, did you ever get in touch with Dawson?"

Bella scratched her head, shifting her wig slightly. "Yeah, Jay, that is…uh…taken care of."

There was a knock at the door. "Jasper? It's Alice. Are you ok in there?"

Bella froze, frantically whispering a goodbye to her brother and standing to fix her wig. She threw the door open with a wide-eyed smile and breezed past Alice, who looked shocked at her quick response.

"Hey wait, I wanted to talk to you." Bella turned slowly to find tiny Alice with her arms folded and her foot tapping.

"Uh, yeah. What's up Alice?"

"How are you liking Dawson? I am new student ambassador you know. It's my job to make the transition easier for new students." She smiled at Bella, a smile Bella knew too well. Alice was flirting with Bella. Well, with Jasper, who was currently Bella.

"Uh, fine, just fine. I should get back." Bella nearly ran down the hallway, leaving Alice Brandon feeling rejected. No one rejected Alice Brandon.

Bella sat back down at the table, which was now noticeably less tense. The conversation continued, and Alice returned shortly, throwing pouty looks at Bella and fluttering her eyelashes.

"So Jasper, Edward tells me your mother is on the Mariners Family League committee?"

Bella's eyes widened, and she slowly turned towards Esme, nodding.

"That is fantastic! Renee Dwyer, right?" Bella again nodded.

"So does that mean you and your sister will be attending the Junior's Ball this weekend?"

"I…uh, I suppose so." Bella stuttered. This weekend? THIS WEEKEND?! Had she really miscounted her weeks? She mentally kicked Jasper in the shin.

"Oh, how lovely. I am looking forward to meeting your sister. I hear she is very beautiful." Instead of glancing towards Emmett, Esme glanced at Edward, who was staring at his empty plate.

Bella simply nodded.

"How about you, Edward and Emmett ride to Seattle together Friday evening? You are staying with your mother, correct? The boys can drop you off."

Bella again nodded, at a loss for words.

"Oh, goody! Rose and I will be there too!" Alice nearly jumped out of her seat, clapping her hands.

Dinner ended shortly after that. Rose and Alice walked with Emmett, Edward, and Bella back to the dorms.

Bella was grateful for her dorm room that night. Edward was down the hall, hanging out with Emmett, so she made a few phone calls.

First to Angela, who agreed to drive down to Seattle on Friday and help out with this scheme that was falling apart in front of Bella's eyes. Then to Jasper, to leave a nasty voicemail about what she was going to do to his guitar when he returned. And finally she called her mother, letting her know she'd be there Friday evening. Just as Edward returned to the room, Bella's phone rang again. This time it was Tanya Denali Bitch flashing on the screen. Bella sighed, and opened her phone.

"Yes?" She said in a bored tone, that was close enough to her own to keep Tanya clueless and close enough to Jasper's to keep Edward clueless.

"Where is your brother? I haven't been able to get a hold of him for two weeks. Two weeks! I need to know what color his vest will be for the ball this weekend so I can coordinate. He knows this is important Bella! Where is he?!"

"It's dark blue, like every year. Bye." She hung up the phone, and saw Edward looking at her amusedly.

"Girlfriend?" He quipped.

"Soon to be ex, hopefully. She was asking about this weekend. Her mom is the PR agent for the Mariners."

"Mrs. Denali? You are dating Tanya?" Edward looked sorry for him.

"Yes." Bella buried her face in the pillow.

"That girl is a piece of work man, no offense."

"None taken, I know this from first hand experience."

"I've only met her a handful of times, and I can agree with that."

"Yeah, well, I have to be her date this weekend. At the ball, where you will be, and Emmett will be, and my sister, and Alice, and Rose, and my mother…"

Bella buried her head back in her pillow, not bothering to take off her shoes and she fell into an anxious, fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

What I Own: The fingers to type with, the brain to think with, the heart to love with.

What I don't Own: Anything in this story that you may or may not recognize (underhand references abound!). Also, the amazing house I pictured in my head that I may or may not have to go re-create with the Sims 2...=)

Enjoy! Thank you to all my reviewers! You really do keep me going =)

Friday morning came faster than Bella anticipated. She was scheduled to drive to Seattle with Edward and Emmett today after soccer practice.

Bella was walking back toward her dorm, with her hands resting on her head and her soccer cleats hung over her shoulder. Coach had made them run today after a few of the guys decided to show up to practice hung-over. Bella enjoyed her running, but she had also run a good three miles with Edward that same morning. Edward and Emmett had jogged over to their house after practice, retrieving their dress clothes for the ball and packing some things they didn't have in the dorm. Bella was walking by herself, enjoying the peaceful campus that was empty of most its students. Being the last weekend before classes started, many students had gone home for one last visit before the semester fell into full swing.

This hadn't stopped Bella from running into Alice on her way back to Alder.

"Hey Jasper!" The short girl smiled brightly at Bella, offering a small wave. It was odd for Bella to see Alice alone. She was usually flanked by Rosalie and some girl named Elizabeth.

Bella cleared her throat, deepening her voice. "Hey Alice. Where is Rose?"

Alice smiled and told Bella Rose had traveled home last night to get her dress for the ball. Bella nodded and continued walking, expecting Alice to travel in the way she was headed, opposite Bella. Instead the girl turned on her heel and fell into pace with Bella.

"So are you looking forward to the ball this weekend? Do you have a date? How did you get roped into going?" Alice fired off questions rapidly, catching Bella off-guard.

"No, I am not looking forward to it…" Bella trailed off, thinking of how difficult Saturday evening would be. "My girlfriend is supposed to be there," Bella groaned, "and my mom expects perfect decorum. She is on the Mariners Family League committee, they sponsor the ball every year."

Alice nodded, her face turning blank at the mention of Tanya.

"So how old are you really Jasper?"

Bella was taken aback by the question and stopped walking, turning to Alice with quirked eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She began to sweat, wondering why Alice was asking this question.

"You just look young. You don't look like a Junior."

"The same could be said for you."

Alice huffed and turned back towards the dorm, moving her feet again.

"I'm just saying. Were you held back or something?"

Bella ignored the question and continued walking.

"My ex James was held back. He graduated last year. He goes to school in California."

"That's nice." Bella replied, monotonously.

"What is your girlfriend like?"

Alice was fishing now, and Bella was totally aware. The small girl seemed to have taken a liking to "Jasper."

"She, is, uh, Tanya Denali. You probably know her. And if you know her, you know what she is like."

"No offense Jasper, but that girl is vile. You deserve much better."

With that, Alice smiled demurely in Bella's direction and skipped to her dorm, her tiny feet shuffling happily along the sidewalk.

"Emmett, I swear. If you don't turn down that music I am going to pull over and make you explain to mom and dad why I suddenly was compelled to jump off a cliff."

"Eddie, stop being a drama queen…and 'Live your life…eh eh eh eh eh eh.'" Emmett was singing along with the song that was pounding on the stereo. Bella was stuffed in the backseat of Edward's Volvo, between a pile of Emmett's blankets and two hanging tuxedos. Emmett had insisted on bringing a pile of blankets from his house, claiming the hotel the Cullen's usually stayed in had itchy sheets. Bella caught a glimpse of a Scooby Doo blanket buried under the other solid blankets and had rolled her eyes at Edward in the rear view mirror. The three were cruising down the highway, less than 30 minutes from the city. The skyline had been visible for about an hour, but traffic was moving slow due to a baseball game in the city tonight. It was only 2 p.m., but downtown Seattle would be bustling with the excitement of baseball coupled with the typical Friday night crowd.

After the run-in with Alice, Bella had been quiet all afternoon. She was eagerly looking forward to seeing her mother and Angela. She felt her pocket vibrate suddenly, and asked Emmett to turn the music down.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong with your voice Bee? Are you sick?"

Bella couldn't help but feel giddy when she heard Jasper's voice.

"Yeah, that's it."

"That sucks. Hey listen that ball thing of mom's is this weekend isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well if I can swing it I will try and make it down there. We are in Vancouver, but the festival isn't for a few more days. I don't want mom and dad to get too worried about not seeing me."

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good." Bella's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. If Jasper showed up, she would have to make sure she was dressed as Bella. And then make sure Jasper didn't catch on to her scheme. Suddenly she really, really wanted Jasper to stay in Canada.

"Alright, will you let Gilda know? Have her lay out a tux for me and stuff?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool Bee. I love ya, I will see you tomorrow night."

Bella shut her phone, ignoring the stares from Emmett, and turned to watch the skyline grow closer.

Edward pulled up to her house and idled by the end of the driveway. Her mom lived on Mercer Island, an area just outside of the city proper that catered mostly to the upper class. Her house was an old craftsmen style house. It had 5 large bedrooms and 4 full baths. Her mother used the space for entertaining, since Bella and Jasper only visited for weeks at a time. The driveway was about 300 yards long, and was gated.

Edward popped the trunk and Bella retrieved her bags out of the back. She had packed mostly for herself this weekend, assuming that she would be allowed to be Bella around her mother. She slammed the trunk and waved to Edward and Emmett, who was now singing along to Kelly Clarkson.

"We'll see you tomorrow night bro." Emmett gave Bella an air-fist-bump through his open window and Edward shot her a half smile. Bella waved and waited for the car to pull away before ducking behind a bush and calling Angela.

Five minutes later Angela, who had been parked at a gas station waiting for Bella to call, pulled up and starting driving around the neighborhood. Bella changed quickly in the backseat, catching up with Angela.

"Mike showed up to soccer and told everyone he got into a fist fight at some house party."

"Of course he did," Bella said, dragging the large t-shirt over her head and releasing the ace bandage around her chest. She pulled on a green v-neck t-shirt next, removing the itchy wig and placing it lightly in her bag. She shook out her hair and continued.

"I bet he told everyone he was protecting my virtue or something too."

Angela nodded. "He said you were so torn up by the event that you were here with your mom, taking a break."

"Oh lord."

"Jess put him in his place when she asked why you hadn't said anything to her and I about it. The team knows we are all close."

Bella smiled and shook her head, reminding herself to give Jess a hug tomorrow. The girl had promised to come up for the ball. She and Angela hadn't missed one since the tradition started in the 6th grade.

Angela turned a corner and pulled up into Bella's driveway, the gate opening with the code Bella knew by heart.

"You ready?" She looked at Bella in the rearview mirror, and turned around, ripping the false eyebrows and sideburns off of Bella's face. Bella slipped into her dark purple flats and zipped her bag shut. Just as she was shutting Angela's door, her mom appeared on the porch.

"My girls!" Renee raced down the stairs and ushered the two girls into the house after a round of hugs. Bella had always admired how her mother was so welcoming to her guests. Bella had just remembered that she hadn't said anything about Angela staying, but Renee breezed past that and invited them into the kitchen.

"Put your bags by the stairs, Gilda will unpack them for you when she gets back from the store."

Gilda had been Jasper and Bella's "nanny" when their mom moved to Seattle. By that time the two were old enough to watch after themselves, but Gilda had morphed into a grandmother figure for the two kids, and watched after scatterbrained Renee. She was the woman responsible for stopping many near-house fires and sorting the laundry. Before Gilda, Bella had often found Jasper's shoes in her closet and her underwear in Jasper's dresser drawers. The woman was a saint for organizing Renee's life. She lived in a tiny cottage just off to the side of the house, above the garage.

Angela and Renee were catching up at the kitchen counter when Bella heard a buzz from the gate. She walked over to the tiny black and white screen that was installed in the refrigerator door and took in the scene. Edward was looking hesitantly in the camera, and Emmett was bouncing around his seat to some unheard song. Bella gulped.

"Pretend you don't know them, pretend you don't know them." She chanted to herself, pressing the microphone button after gaining some composure.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen, a friend of Jasper's from school?" Bella's head shot around to see if her mom heard, but she was still engrossed with a story Angela was telling.

"Oh, of course." Bella pressed the button to open the gate, and watched as the two boys pulled through. The screen returned to the now blank word document that usually served as a grocery list.

"Mom, someone is hear for Jasper."

Renee rolled her eyes. "You would know here he is better than I would, Bella. Isn't he supposed to get here tomorrow?"

Bella nodded and motioned for Angela to follow her to the door. Renee busied herself reading over a patient file and the girls walked through the window-paned hall to the front door.

Bella swung the heavy white door open and was surprised to find Edward and Emmett both standing on the porch.

"You must be Isabella. I am Edward, this is my twin brother Emmett." Edward nodded his head curtly and Emmett grinned widely at Bella. She was hesitant to show any familiarity with the two, and instead acted very cold towards them.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, quietly. Angela moved behind her, introducing herself to the boys.

Emmett whistled. "You know Bee—is it alright if I call you Bee?—Jay showed us your picture but it didn't do you justice."

Bella blushed ferociously now, letting her dark wavy hair fall forward.

"Can I help you?"

Renee had entered the hall now, and Bella's eyes widened first at Angela, then at Edward and Emmett. Edward noticed and looked at her questioningly, introducing himself politely to Renee.

"Oh please boys, come in, come in."

"Um, mom. I will be right down." Bella yanked Angela up the wide stair case behind her. Edward watched her the entire way up, slowly following the boisterous Emmett who was talking with Renee.

Bella reached her room, fleeing over the walkway that was visible from the living room, and slammed the door behind her and Angela.

"That is my roommate. Jasper's roommate." Bella repeated the two phrases over and over, gasping for breath.

"Bella! Breathe! You have to be able to stop Renee from mentioning how Jasper isn't here yet! We need to get back down there. Those boys just dropped "Jasper" off."

Bella snapped out of her panic and yanked Angela again through the door.

"Stop with the arm yanking Bells!" Angela yelled as they crossed the walkway quickly. Bella felt Edward and Emmett look up at the two girls.

The two girls climbed down the stairs and met Renee in the kitchen. She was preparing a tray of lemonade and cookies. She smiled at the girls, and asked Bella to get the napkins out from under the island. Angela nodded encouragingly at Bella and made her way into the living room where Edward and Emmett were waiting patiently in silence.

Bella handed her mom the napkins and followed Angela out. The large living room was one of Bella's favorite rooms in the house. There was a large bay window facing the backyard, with a cushioned seat that was perfect for reading. The window overlooked the expansive green yard which resembled the forest outside of Charlie's house in Forks. Bella had always suspected it was Renee's way of paying homage to the tiny town. The comfortable grey couches were accented with dark blue and green pillows and throws. The stark white coffee table was wide and low, filled with books and a bowl of apples. Renee wasn't one for show-off coffee table books. The entire bottom shelf of the table was filled with everything from classics to chick-lit, and was a small testament to the library that was on the opposite side of the house.

Renee made small talk with the boys, avoiding the topic of Jasper accidentally. Bella felt it coming though, and jumped up from her spot on one of the dark leather arm chairs.

"How about a tour?" Edward and Emmett looked confused. Renee had been asking them about a charity ball that Esme was hosting next year. The two were clearly confused about the connection Bella made.

Renee didn't miss a beat. "That would be great Bella. I have a phone call to make anyway." She smiled and left the room, retreating to a tiny office with glass French doors just off the living room.

Bella led the boys through the kitchen, to a back door. The massive deck in the back had a hot tub and grill. The edge of the deck was benching and there was a large willow tree growing through the deck to the left. Bella had insisted Phil save the tree when installing the deck. He had creatively cut a hole in the deck slabs and built a lounge area with pillows, blankets, and lamps for Bella and Jasper to hang out in. It was Bella's third favorite thing about the house.

She led the boys back through the kitchen, slowing in the hall for Emmett and Edward to admire Phil's "wall of glory." All of his memorabilia, from little league to the major's was hung on this wall. The high tech track lighting enhanced his achievements.

"This is sick," Emmett muttered. Edward nodded in agreement, admiring a signed team photo.

Bella was hesitating at the double doors to the library. Angela hadn't noticed and was joking with Emmett about something. Edward, however, approached her.

"What is behind this door?"

Bella paused and looked up at him. He was very close to her, in the tiny cramped hall. Bella felt herself sway a little, and her hand grazed Edwards. She snatched it back and reached for the door knob.

"This," she opened the doors, "Is the library."

The library was large with floor to ceiling shelving that was absolutely filled with books. In the center of the room was a set of low leather chairs. The Oriental rug was a souvenir from Renee's traveling days, and was thick and warm over the original hardwood floors. The only wall that had no shelves looked right out to Mt. Rainier. The stark framing of the shelves offered a breath-taking view of the sleeping giant.

Edward moved directly to the shelves, while Emmett whistled at the vision of the mountain in front of him.

"This is a beautiful house Bella. I bet you and Jasper enjoy spending time here."

Bella nodded. "Our friends are in Forks though." She looked to Angela, who was eyeing Edward.

"Jasper doesn't talk about Forks a lot. He has mentioned you a few times though. Are you two close?"

"We are. Have been for a while actually." Bella offered him a small smile. "He has mentioned you and Emmett a few times too. Something about Emmett singing nonstop?"

Angela laughed at this, as did Edward. Emmett ducked his head, embarrassed but also laughing.

"Yes, Emmett does like to pretend he is on a never-ending season of American Idol."

"Hey man, I like music ok?"

Bella smiled at Emmett, and Edward turned to his brother, making a goofy face at him.

"Anyway, we stopped by because we had a few hours before check-in…" He looked down at his watch, undoubtedly expensive watch, and looked back up to Bella. "We absolutely appreciate you and your mother's hospitality, but we were just dropping off something Jasper left in my car. Is he around? Hiding in his room?"

"Maybe putting socks on in the closet," Emmett quipped. Bella turned red at this, looking at Angela who was laughing, familiar with the story.

"He actually ran out to do some errands for my mom. I can give him what he left behind though. Jasper tends to misplace everything except his head."

"It's just a few school things, and his phone charger."

A few minutes later Bella was showing the two boys out. She followed Edward to his car, retrieving her things and saying goodbye.

"Thank you again for your hospitality Bella. I suspect we will be seeing both of you ladies tomorrow night?"

Bella nodded. "Also our best friend Jessica."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Bella." The way he said her name made her stomach flip. He flashed her a smile—not a half smile, not the smile he reserved for his family and roommate—but a smile that would have knocked Bella off of her feet had she not been leaning on his car. That was definitely a lady-killing smile. It was definitely a smile that showed he knew he was attractive and could use those super powers accordingly.

Emmett reached around and wrapped Bella in a giant hug. Edward stepped forward and hugged her awkwardly next. If Bella had been paying closer attention, she probably would have giggled at how adorable he looked trying to be friendly with Bella. She waved to the boys as they pulled out of the driveway, and turned to Angela.

"You, Miss Bella, have a HUGE spill session in order. Right. Now."

The girls went out back, getting dry blankets from the cupboard on the deck and wrapping themselves up. They spend the rest of the evening on the porch, only coming in for dinner and being interrupted occasionally by Renee. Renee had come out more than once to gush about the attractive friends Jasper was making at school. Bella simply nodded, and turned toward Angela.

"What are you going to do at the ball tomorrow night Bells?"

Bella shook her head and yawned.

"Jay said he may show up. I am going to call him in the morning, but it will all depend on him."

Eventually the girls made their way upstairs, falling asleep in Bella's king sized bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the last, and the dance isn't even over yet!

What I own: One fish named Hamlet (RIP Megatron), 5 power cords for my laptop (I am clumsy…), and a plethora of pop culture knowledge that rears its ugly head in this chapter.

What I don't own: Everything else. I am still a poor college student. =)

Enjoy!

Bella's hair was curled and half pinned up. Her dark purple dress was zipped, and her black pumps were shining in the light of her mother's large bathroom. Jessica and Angela were on either side of her, as the three girls finished up their make-up.

Bella was wearing a knee-length dark purple dress, which flared slightly at her knees. The halter straps were adorned with tiny black rhinestones, which were also around the edge of her skirt. Jessica was wearing a pearly white gown that swept the floor above her nude rhinestone heels. Angela's dress was a pretty burnt orange that complemented her dark brown eyes and was cut low in the back. The ball was always a big affair meant for the young ladies and gentlemen of the Mariner's Family League to mingle and get their pictures taken for the entertainment section of the paper. When she was younger, Bella had loved to get all dolled up. She would practice walking in her heels for weeks before, clicking around the Charlie's house as she folded laundry or cleaned counters. As she had grown over the years, she and the girls saw the night as more obligatory than anything. They still enjoyed dressing up and playing pretend for the night, but instead of getting caught up in the drama on the dance floor, they generally sat in a corner and gossiped. It reminded Bella of Gossip Girl, with less money and more rain.

"Bella, try this lipgloss. It's the one I told you about last week."

Bella grabbed the tube of pink lipgloss from Jessica, who reached into Bella's make-up bag for eyelash curlers.

"Girls? Are you almost ready? Phil and I are waiting for pictures!"

Bella shook her head "no" at her reflection. They pushed their mess to the side, stuck a few necessary make-up items in their purses, and headed downstairs.

"Bee, can you help me with my tie?" Jasper stuck his head into the hall just as the girls were passing his doorway. Bella had been so relieved when he showed up that morning. Renee hadn't questioned where he was all night. She had been distracted after Emmett and Edward left, dealing with a patient. She'd had to drive down to her office to pick up files for a downtown hospital and had been out of the house until at least 1 a.m.

Bella walked into Jasper's room, while Angela and Jessica continued downstairs. "Jay, you don't know how glad I am you are coming to this thing tonight. Where is your vest?"

She flipped and tugged on the dark blue satin tie that hung off his neck. Jasper had never been one for bow ties.

"It was too small. I didn't feel like dealing with it all night." Bella nodded, smoothing his tie down.

"Well, Tanya will be disappointed. She thinks you two will be all matchy-matchy tonight." Bella said, snorting.

"Well, she will just have to deal." He turned to his floor length mirror. "Damn sis, we look good."

He broke into a cheesy grin, and Bella eyed their reflection in the mirror. She had been debating all day whether to mention to Jasper that some of his new schoolmates may know him. She had gone into his room earlier that day, even, and sat on his bed ready to spill all. But she stopped herself, not really sure why. She knew that she only had a week left of pretending, but she also knew that the week she had spent pretending to be someone else had made her feel more like herself than anything had in a long time.

Jasper let go of her shoulder and grabbed his tuxedo jacket off a hanger. "You ready?" He reached his hand out and Bella took it. Together they walked down the stairs, into the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"Well, don't you two look adorable." Renee gushed, causing Jasper to roll his eyes.

They all made their way to the limo that was waiting in the driveway. One thing was for sure, Bella thought. Her mother and step-father sure didn't do things halfway.

The W Seattle was a world-renowned hotel that hosted the Mariner's Family League event since its opening. It was modern enough for the younger crowd to enjoy being stuffed into a crowded ballroom, and expensive enough for the hosts and the programs donors to feel like their money and effort was well spent.

The ballroom was on the top floor of the hotel. The room was lushly carpeted, until the shiny ballroom floor took over to allow ample space for dancing. The walls were entirely glass, allowing for a breathtaking view of downtown Seattle and the surrounding Sound. Every year the party planners for the League planned for a color scheme, which was translated to the decorations for the event as well as the dresses of the women involved on the committee. This year it had been decided dark green was the color of choice, which meant any guest in attendance that was not on the committee was strongly discouraged to wear any color but dark green. The committee went as far as sending out samples of shades that were strongly discouraged, as they learned who was wearing what. The entire frivolity of it made Bella's head spin every year. It made Jasper make fun of his mother, both in and out of her presence.

The limo let Bella and her family off in front of the hotel. Of course, a grand entrance was necessary for any party. The night was surprisingly clear. The sky was empty of clouds and the stars were trying their hardest to shine brighter than the city lights. Phil and her mother exited first, her mother ducking her head as if they were surrounded by paparazzi. In reality, the only person witnessing their exit from the limo was the doorman. Angela and Jessica were next, exiting gracefully and standing just inside the door for Bella. Jasper slid out next, reaching down for Bella's hand. His gentlemanly ways were second nature. Renee had never let either of them miss an etiquette class after she wed Phil and realized she and her children would occasionally be in the spotlight.

Jasper helped Bella out of the car, and the four teenagers made their own way upstairs. Phil and Renee had already descended up to the ballroom in an elevator.

Angela and Jessica disappeared for a mirror check, and the line quickly grew in front of the elevators. Everyone was dressed impeccably, and it was easy to spot the splashes of dark green that represented the party coordinators and committee big wigs. Bella caught sight of Emmett and Edward, who were walking in through a side door that probably led to a parking garage. They were escorting Rose and Alice. Rose was wearing a breathtaking dark red dress that was cinched at her waist and then flared out over her hips, stopping at her knees. Her hair was down and shiny, the sides finger-waved and held back with a white lily. Her make-up was minimal and actually very natural looking. She had a smile on her face and looked happy to be there. Alice was wearing a shiny dark grey dress that complemented her eyes. It was also knee-length, which seemed to be a trend embraced only by Bella, Rose and Alice. Just another reason for Bella to stick out. Alice's dress was less flared, but clung to the curves that were usually adorned with a cheerleading uniform and sneakers. The thin spaghetti straps allowed the three-strand pearl necklace on her throat to take center stage. Bella smiled to herself, realizing that these people were kind of her friends now.

"Whatcha looking at Bee?" Jasper asked, bored of staring at the chandeliers. He followed her gaze to where her four Dawson friends were standing.

"Wow, that blond girl looks good this year too. She has never disappointed." Jasper winked at Bella, who elbowed him in the stomach.

"You remember seeing them here before?" Bella asked. She had gone through the professional scrapbooks her mother ordered every year, trying to find pictures of the four that stood before her now. She had found a few snapshots of Rose and Alice, dancing with different partners throughout the years. Emmett had been in a few with the baseball players, laughing with his dimpled cheeks and shaking hands. Edward had been in only two, once playing piano and once dancing with his mother.

"Yeah, Bee. I could never forget that blond girl…I think her name is Lily or something…like a flower. Maybe Orchid?" He laughed at his own joke, turning to Bella who just shook her head.

Angela and Jessica returned then, and the four got in line for the elevators. They were only three people behind Edward's group. Bella had her fingers crossed that they wouldn't share an elevator.

The line moved slowly forward. As they neared the elevators, Tanya came up to the group and pulled Jasper away to a corner, saying they needed to talk and enter the party together "seeing as they were a couple and therefore supposed to be coordinated." Bella laughed at her twin with Angela and Jessica. He kept shooting looks at Bella from behind a potted palm, pleading for an escape. The line inched closer, and Bella noticed Edward and Emmett had gotten out of line. They were standing by the entrance to the hotel restaurant. Bella could see their parents heading towards the door. Esme was dressed in a simple floor length, dark green gown that had a high neck and low back. Bella smiled at the woman, who caught her eye and stared for a second too long. Bella turned her back, hoping that Esme hadn't recognized her. The elevator dinged, and Bella felt Angela pushing her into the box.

Against the wall stood Rose and Alice, speaking quietly to each other and laughing occasionally. Bella gulped and felt her heart rate pick up.

"Bella, can we please dance at least a few times tonight?" The doors had shut and Jessica had turned to her friend. "Last year all we did was sit there. I want to have some fun tonight!"

"Yeah Bells," Angela agreed. _Traitor_, thought Bella. "Mike will be here, and you have to show him how ridiculous he is for thinking you would ever want him back."

"Mike Newton?" Rose broke into their conversation now. Bella looked to the electronic screen, hoping their ride wouldn't be much longer.

Angela shook her head. "Yeah, he and Bella here just broke up. She is a free woman."

"No offense," Rose said, looking to Bella. "That guy is a creep. A harmless creep, but a persistent one."

Bella nodded her head, not making eye contact.

"Ali, remember when he tried to feed you that chocolate strawberry last year?" Rose said, laughing.

"Ugh," she shuddered. "Don't remind me. I will never forget his face when I stomped on his foot with my heel."

Bella reacted now, feeling her eyes bulge out of her head.

"That was you? Ha! He told me a careless waiter stepped on him in the crowd!"

All five girls started laughing now, the tension that apparently only Bella felt relieved.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, this is my best friend Alice Brandon. How did you guys get roped into this?"

"I am Angela Weber, this is Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan. Bella's mom is on the committee. Jessica and I come as plus ones every year, one of us with Bella's brother."

"You are Jasper's twin! I knew you looked familiar." Alice looked at her more clearly now, smiling at her.

"Yes, that would be me. How do you know Jasper?"

"Oh, we both go to Dawson with him. He is roommates with an old family friend."

Bella nodded her head, just as the unbearably long elevator ride ended. She wondered if maybe the elevator got stuck, or ran into quicksand or something. It took forever.

Rose and Alice were dragged away immediately by two women in dark green dresses. Bella scanned the room for her mother and consequently their table. Jessica pointed to a round table on the edge of the dance floor, where Renee was wildly flailing her arms and gesturing largely to the table. The three linked hands and made their way through the large crowd. These events were always the same: pretty dresses, nice tuxedos, and a lot of pats on the back. This year would be more difficult for Bella to blend, since her mother had procured a table right in the middle of chaos.

"Girls! Can you believe how fantastic the place looks?"

The ballroom had been transformed into a galaxy of green. There was green ivy on the walls, which looked to Bella to be alive. The table cloths were stark white, but the place settings were dark green and matched the satin green slip covers on the high-backed chairs. On each table was a hurricane vase, with a large white candle resting on green sea glass. Each was surrounded by a ring of dark green moss, which looked like it came right from Charlie's backyard. Bella had to admit, the ballroom did look better than last year. Though, anything was better than the fuchsia that the committee had thought was a good idea.

"Bells, Jess and I are gonna scope out the guys, want to come?"

"Nah, I am gonna set my stuff down and find the ladies room."

Angela nodded but was already being dragged around the room by Jessica. This was definitely Jessica's element. Bella was glad her friend was enjoying herself already. She set her purse down on her seat and pushed her chair in. Looking around the room, she decided she needed a glass of water and a chair by the windows for the night. She found a table in the corner with wine glasses of water, picked one up, and headed for the glass door to her left.

Deciding it was too early to hide outside, she settled for standing in front of the large panes of glass and looking out to the city lights.

She had been standing there for a few minutes, sipping her water and watching the ferry's on the water, when Jasper found her.

"Bee, why would you let me stay with Tanya?"

Bella jumped when Jasper spoke, snorting some water. She spilled it down her front and began coughing, looking at Jasper with a grin on her face. He grinned back, hitting her square on the back.

"Why would you ever blame me? You have to be insane Jay. You know I can't stand her."

He rolled his eyes, stealing the water from her hands and taking a sip.

"Besides," Bella continued, "didn't your talk go smoothly?"

She shot him another grin, with a look in her eyes that told Jasper she enjoyed watching him deal with Tanya.

Jasper sighed. "Whatever, Bee. It doesn't matter. I told her I didn't want to tie her down while I am away at school."

Bella shook her head again, awed at Jasper's ability to turn the tables and make Tanya think he was doing her a favor.

"You know that won't stop her, right? She has her sights set on you, and she's ready to aim."

"Miley Cyrus Bee? Really?"

"Hey, you knew the words too."

The two siblings began to laugh at this. Jasper was gasping for air and Bella was wiping tears from her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she really missed her brother while they were apart.

"Bella, where is--?" Rose approached them. "There you are Jasper. How is it going?"

"Well hello there darlin'," Jasper smiled. Bella rolled her eyes. His "southern twang" was a secret weapon he used to lure in girls. Bella knew better, though she figured he forgot she was standing right there.

"Where did your accent come from Jasper?" Rose asked.

"Uh, what…what are you talking about?" He blushed furiously now, looking down and scuffing his shoes on the carpet.

"Never mind, I just wanted to say hello. Maybe we can dance together later?"

Jasper nodded, still embarrassed.

"I will let Alice know. Bye!" She smiled brightly and walked away from the two, waving to a few people and saying hello to a few others on her way.

"Really Jay? I know you watch Miley every night, but just because she is from Tennessee doesn't mean YOU are from Tennessee." Bella said.

Laughing, Jasper reached over and poked her side, causing her to break out in giggles.

The two calmed down, and Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulder for a hug. He pulled away, smiled, and disappeared into the crowd. The music had picked up now. This was the slowest part of the evening, when the adults mingled to their classical music until dinner was served. After dinner and speeches and a lavish desert, the adults disappeared for drinks in a smaller ballroom while the younger crowd was left to enjoy the rest of their night.

"Bella?" A female voice pulled Bella from her city-gazing, and she turned to face Alice.

She offered the girl a smile. "Hey Alice, how is your night going so far?"

"Pretty good, but then again, every one is so well behaved until after deserts that my night can't be ruined yet."

Bella laughed at this, commiserating with the girl.

"Your brother seems to be adjusting to Dawson pretty well." Alice turned to face the city, her and Bella standing side by side.

"I haven't really heard about it much to be honest," Bella replied, seeing Alice's face shift slightly out of the corner of her eye. "But he has mentioned you and the others."

Alice smiled. "Yes, we seem to be his only friends. He is actually quiet, from what Edward tells me."

Bella saw Jasper heading to the girls, surrounded by a large group of guys. "Uh, yeah, he seems to shut down when he is outside of his comfort zone."

Jasper passed behind the two, tugging Bella's hair which caught Alice's attention. Alice followed him and his friends until they were swallowed by the crowd again.

"He seems to be friendly enough…"

"Uh…yeah…I-I'm, um, gonna go sit down now…"

"Wait, I had a question for you. Is he still seeing Tanya?"

"I am not too sure, to be honest. He has tried to shake her many times, but she never seems to understand that he really means it when he says they are over. Though he never really stops her from coming back…"

"Oh…,"Alice said, crestfallen.

"But he has never really had a reason to, you know?"

Alice shook her head. An announcement was made over the microphone, and the two girls smiled at each other and headed to their respective tables. Alice was seated across the dance floor from Bella, with her parents, and the Cullen's. Rosalie and her family were seated behind Alice. The two girls were leaning back in their seats, speaking in hushed voices and looking over at Bella's table. Bella had a clear view of Edward from her seat, and kept catching his eye. Emmett waved to Jasper, who hesitantly waved back.

"Who is that big guy who keeps waving at me?"

"Uh, I met them earlier…?"

"Oh, cool." He dropped it and turned to the salad that had been set in front of him. Angela flicked Bella's arm, getting her attention.

"I saw you talking to that short girl from Dawson. Did she recognize you?"

"No, but I think she has a crush on Jasper."

"The real Jasper or the Bella-Jasper?"

"I have no idea, is the thing. I don't know if she has been formally introduced to the real Jasper."

Bella turned and caught Alice staring at their table, her analytical gaze shifting from Jasper to Bella.

Dinner passed quickly. The director of the program was speaking, and Bella was people watching.

She noticed Alice leaning to Edward, who immediately turned his head to Bella's table. Bella started shaking, and got Angela and Jessica's attention to follow her to the ladies room.

"IthinksheknowsAngelaandIdon'tknowwhattodo!" Bella hissed, as they walked into the restroom. The lush bathroom was surprisingly empty, and the girls sat down on a couch near the entry.

"I don't think that was it Bella." Jessica replied, smiling at the girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was talking with that Cullen kid, Emmett, and his brother Edward kept coming up and interrupting our conversation. Emmett kept punching his shoulder and telling him to go talk to you."

"What?!" Angela and Bella both turned to Jessica.

"Yeah, apparently they didn't see us walk in together. You met them both yesterday right?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, apparently Edward hasn't shut up about you since then."

Bella's head dropped to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Things were about to get even more complicated.

The girls made their way back to the ballroom after the speech had finished, and Bella returned to an empty desert plate. Jasper gave her a sheepish smile.

"It was Crème Brulee. You don't like that anyway."

Bella shook her head and smiled, sitting down and turning toward Edward who was still staring. She offered him a small smile, and he smiled back, the same smile he had reserved for their goodbye yesterday. Bella's grin widened.

"Oh, look at her flirt across the room," Jessica said.

Bella felt her face flush. "Shut it!"

"Who is she flirting with?" Jasper's voice sounded territorial, the protective brother in him kicking in.

"Oh, no one. Just Edward Cullen."

"That name sounds familiar…" Jasper mumbled, turning to where the three girls were now openly staring.

"That big guy is his brother?" Jasper inquired.

Bella nodded. "Mmhmm. His twin, nonetheless."

"Bella!" Renee was back at the table, a photographer in tow.

"Oh no mom. No pictures."

"The first dance is about to start. I want one of you and Jasper on the dance floor."

"Mom…" Jasper groaned. "Just because we are twins doesn't mean you can force us into matching outfits and ridiculous situations anymore." Bella's mind flashed to the picture on their mother's mantle, the one of her and Jasper dressed as Dalmatian puppies, on all fours, with their tongues hanging out. It hadn't even been Halloween—it had been the middle of July.

"I am your mother, and you will do as I say!" Renee said, in a singsong voice.

Bella obliged, but Jasper made a long show of getting up and putting his jacket on. The photographer was getting restless, but Bella suspected their mother had paid him to capture this moment.

They walked to the dance floor. Jasper took the lead and began a perfect waltz. The music playing was some poplar dance song that Bella had heard on the radio, but Jasper found his own pace and began to waltz fully across the floor, with Bella following his perfect lead. Others were jumping out of the way as Bella laughed the entire time. The photographer was trying his best to follow them, dodging other kids and sliding across the shiny floor. He finally gave up, grumbling to himself and walking off the dance floor getting back to his job.

Jasper slowed down and began talking with Bella, the two now standing on the edge of the floor.

"May I cut in?" Bella recognized the voice behind her.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

"Very funny Jasper," Edward said, with a smirk. "May I dance with your sister?"

"Yes!" Bella cut in, before Jasper could reply. She pushed Jasper off the floor, and he stumbled back looking confused. Angela quickly walked over to distract him, flashing Bella a thumbs up and a smile.

"Did your friend just give you a thumbs up?" Edward laughed, his mouth shaped into a lovely half smile. He looked amused at the situation.

"Uh, yeah, she does that…" Bella trailed off, looking to her left.

"I saw you waltzing with your brother, but I must apologize. I have to brush up on my ballroom dancing before I can entertain you with that."

Bella smiled, looking to Edward's face. His eyes were fixed on her. The two were slowly swaying across the floor to a love ballad that Bella hadn't heard since the seventh grade.

"It's ok. He was doing that to spite our mother." Bella said, laughing.

"Makes sense."

There was an awkward pause, but the two continued dancing.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella."

She flushed, and looked down at her feet. Even in her four inch heels, Edward was still taller than her.

"Thank you." She looked up. "You look very handsome yourself." She smiled, her confidence returning.

The song ended, and Bella began to pull away. Edward pulled her back before she had a chance to turn. He kissed her hand, and smiled again.

"Save another dance for me?"

Bella smiled, and shook her head yes. She turned on her heel, lost in her thoughts and ran into a familiar chest.

"Hey Bella." Mike was suddenly in front of Bella, and she instinctually took a few steps back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, hey Mike."

"I am glad you're here. Can we go talk?"

Might as well get this over with, Bella thought. She led them to a corner of the ballroom, behind a table where some girls were huddled over gossiping.

"What do you want Mike?" Bella asked.

"Baby, let's talk about this. I didn't mean what I said."

"But I meant what I said Mike. We are through."

"You can't just throw away what we had Bella," he said, raising his voice.

"Mike, you practically begged me for sex. I don't think that is something a good relationship is based on." At this point Bella noticed Emmett out of the corner of her eye. He was standing a few tables away, talking to Rose and glancing towards Bella occasionally.

"Bella, you know I didn't mean it. I would never force you into anything you didn't want."

"Be that as it may, I still don't think you and I should be together." Bella could tell Mike was getting frustrated now, and she was expecting a blow up. She braced herself.

He started walking toward her, backing her against the wall. She looked to Emmett, wide eyed, and he started making his way over to where they were standing.

"Bella, come on. You can't mean that."

"Mike, I gave you a black eye once, and I'm not scared to do it again."

"Oh come on Bells, you know you didn't hit me hard enough."

"That's why you weren't at soccer the next day, right? Because I didn't give you a nice, big shiner?"

He blushed now, but shifted one hand to the wall beside Bella's head.

"Come on Bella, give me another chance."

"Why Mike, so you can tell everyone that I don't put out and then tell me I suck at soccer? No. Now let me by."

He placed his other hand on her waist.

"That was a mistake," Bella said. She lifted her foot and forced the heel down hard onto his shiny dress shoe.

"Holy shit Bella!" He backed away, grabbing his foot and jumping up and down. He landed in a chair and looked at the girl.

"Why are you so insistent on violence Bella?!"

"Because you are so insistent on not accepting no for an answer. I hope your foot heals, and I hope it isn't any reminder of last year." He looked at Bella, surprised to hear that she had found out about him hitting on Alice last year. "Yes Mike, I know Alice. Now have a good night." She smiled sweetly and turned to find Emmett sitting at a table a few feet away from her, laughing heartily. He motioned for her to come over.

"You know, Miss Swan, I was going to come over and tell him to leave you the hell alone, but then I heard you say something about a black eye and decided I was better off at a distance. Old boyfriend?"

"Yes, he and I had quite the disagreement a few weeks ago, and I dumped him."

"Ouch. Why was he deserving of a shiner?"

"Oh, just said the wrong thing to the wrong girl." She flashed him a smile, waving her hand as if it was no big deal. She rested her chin on her hand now, relaxing into it.

"Well I am glad you can handle yourself," he grinned.

"My dad is the Forks Chief of Police. It's a pre-requisite, being his daughter and all."

"Those are good standards to keep."

Bella nodded, looking to the dance floor. She watched Alice dance in the middle of the floor, her arms flailing and her legs jumping. For someone so small, she really got into her dancing. Edward was beside her, dancing goofily with Rose and making funny faces at Alice. Jasper approached her and Emmett, glancing curiously between the two.

"Mind if I join you?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all man, take a seat," Emmett gestured to an empty chair. "I was just commending your sister here on the ass-kicking she gave Newton."

"He was bothering you?" Jasper stood up, knocking over an empty glass.

"Relax Jay!" Bella said, pulling back down into his seat. "I got it covered. He won't be able to bother me for the rest of the night, seeing as he can barely walk." She pointed to Mike, who was limping towards the elevators. Jasper relaxed, but his hands were still fisted on the table.

"Dude, it's cool. Your sister can handle herself pretty well."

Jasper nodded in agreement, looking at Emmett.

"Where have you been all night dude? I thought we were gonna hang out?" Emmett said, looking neither upset nor hurt from the brush off. He just smiled lazily at Jasper.

"We were?" Jasper looked at Bella.

"Yeah man, we were gonna talk football," he laughed.

"Ok cool. So what do you think of the 'Hawks this year?"

Bella was glad her brother was so laidback. He didn't question Emmett's friendliness, just went along with whatever he said.

Bella excused herself from the table and went to find her friends. She got distracted when she walked by the door to the outside deck. She slipped through the glass door and walked to the rail, gazing down the side of the building.

"Needed a break too, huh?" Edward said, catching her off guard.

"Oh, uh yeah. Just had a run in with the ex." Bella didn't know why she felt compelled to say that; it had just slipped out.

"That's no good, are you ok?" He took a step toward her, concern etched on his face.

"Yes, I stomped on his foot and put him in his place," she said smiling sweetly.

Edward laughed, and inched closer to her. He was resting his hands on the rails, about an inch from her. Bella could smell his cologne. It was different from the one he wore daily at Dawson, and Bella found herself breathing through her nose more often than usual.

"So why don't you attend Dawson with your brother, Bella?" Edward inquired.

"Well, my parents see Dawson as a punishment for Jasper. I guess they never really considered asking whether we would both like to attend. Jasper didn't really have a choice."

"Ah, that explains why he is so quiet all the time. He is my roommate, and I think I have heard maybe two hundred words from him." He turned to the ballroom, noticing Jasper and Emmett in conversation.

"Well, quiet most of the time…" Edward corrected himself.

Bella laughed. "He is quite the chatterbox, actually. My mom jokes that he spoke even in the womb." Bella blushed, wondering to herself why she would say the word womb in front of Edward.

"Did he tell you he gets dressed in the closet?" Edward asked, his mouth curling into a smile. He obviously liked Jasper as his roommate. And it was clear him and Emmett got along just fine. Bella felt a bit relieved. She'd been doing well as Jasper.

"Bella," Edward said her name, getting her attention. "Could I get your number?" She saw his cheeks flush in the dim light from the ballroom, and smiled.

"Of course." He handed her his cell phone and she programmed her cell number into it. She handed it back with a smile.

"I would really like to get to know you better, Bella." Edward's eyes were shifting. He was nervous, and Bella liked that. She wasn't used to guys feeling flustered around her. Mike had been so confident—but she wasn't going to start comparing anyone to him.

"I would like to get to know you too, Edward." She tentatively reached up and rested her hand on his arm. They locked eyes, and stood like that for a moment.

A car honked below, dragging them out of their gaze. "Sorry…" Bella mumbled, snatching her hand back.

"Don't," Edward said.

And just like that, Edward grabbed her face and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, simple and perfect. It said more to Bella about how Edward felt than any kiss she had received from any guy before him. He broke it off, and smiled at her, dropping his hands to her bare shoulders.

"You are freezing, we should head inside."

Bella nodded, still slightly stunned from Edward's bold move. He hooked her hand in the crook of his elbow and the two walked inside. Bella's eyes immediately moved to Jessica and Angela, who were not so subtly staring open-mouthed at Edward and Bella.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, but I have to go attend to my friends. They seem to think we are under the sea. I will find you before the night is over and say goodnight?"

Edward nodded, and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush again.

She walked to her friends, grabbing them by the wrists.

"Do you think you have caught more than ten flies between the two of you? Cause that may just be a world record. Close your mouths and come with me before you start asking all those questions I know you have been dying to ask."

Bella dragged her two shocked friends behind her, making her way into the quieter lobby area of the ballroom.

She was ready for the onslaught of questions, armed with a smile on her face and a fresh kiss on her lips.

Comments? Criticism? Love it? Hate it? At least you are reading it =) The second half should be posted late tonight or early tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6EPV

A/N: Ok, so I had a few readers ask for Edward's point-of-view upon meeting Bella. I have to say, I am not the best at flowers and unicorns. Actually, this is probably the happiest story I have ever written. I am all about the angst. So, I did my best (Dane Cook style) and conjured up this…stuff. It isn't plot-moving, but it does give some insight to Edward. One reader mentioned his tone and cadence being eloquent, and honestly, that is just how I characterized him. I didn't mean for him to sound like an 18th century British man, but these things happen. I tried to make his conversations with Emmett a little more relaxed. It gives a little Edward background, but is by no means important to the story and can be skipped if you so choose =)

What I own: Every season of The Office on DVD, knee hi socks from Target, and some delicious chocolates from a mountain candy store.

What I don't own: Everything else =)

* * *

Every year at Dawson was a different experience for Edward. He hadn't started attending the school until 6th grade, when his dad was officially hired as Headmaster and their family moved into the large mansion on Dawson's property. Before that, he attended a private school in Seattle. Making friends didn't come easily to him; Emmett was always the first to make friends with anyone and everyone. Edward made friends by virtue of being Emmett's twin. Rosalie and Alice had been his friends since before their birth. Their mother's had been friends for nearly twenty years. His built-in system of camaraderie was all Edward had depended on for most of his life. He had few friends outside of Emmett, Rose, and Alice.

Coming to Dawson opened many doors for Edward, friendship wise. Opting out of rooming with Emmett allowed Edward ample opportunity to make friends other than the three he had grown up with. His involvement with the soccer team shot him up the popularity scale, especially after he was named captain his sophomore year. He and Emmett practically ruled the school, even with their father being a stickler for tradition and rules.

During 6th, 7th, and 8th grade, Dawson forced its students to room in groups of four. This was when Edward met Laurent, who would eventually become his "competition." Edward didn't mind the guy, he was nice when he wasn't being all creepy and territorial of Alice. His other roommates, Emmett and a boy named Scott, teased Laurent endlessly about his collection of original Star Trek action figures. When Emmett kissed Victoria in the 8th grade, Laurent made it his life mission to one-up Edward and Emmett in the love department.

7th grade was when Edward developed his crush on Alice. He found it difficult to be around her—she had always been affectionate with Edward and Emmett. Edward shut everyone out during that time. He found it easy to hide his feelings for Alice behind a cold front that he dished out to everyone. Eventually he set aside his feelings for Alice, especially when she started dating James. Emmett called it Edward's teenage menopause, always ragging on him for being hot and cold. It was Emmett that correctly guessed Edward's feelings for Alice, and therefore his reasoning behind the moodiness and wall he built to keep everyone out. When Emmett found out, Edward was sure Alice would as well. But his twin kept quiet, and only teased him about his crush when Alice and Rose weren't around. As their high school courses picked up, the four spent less time together. This made things easier for Edward, who was subjected to Alice and James being all happy and in-love.

"Emmett, what room did you get assigned in Alder?"

It was the middle of July. Emmett and Edward were lazing on the back porch of their summer house. Lake Pleasant was one of Edward's favorite places in Washington. Their family's cabin was small compared to the house at Dawson, but it had been in his mother's family for generations. It was old, but not decrepit. Esme made sure the house stayed in perfect condition.

"I am just down the hall from you. I still don't have a roommate assignment."

"Oh, cool. My roommate is named Jasper Swan."

Little did Edward know Jasper Swan would turn out to be very different from the boy he pictured.

* * *

Meeting Jasper wasn't all that unusual. He was average height, but a scrawny guy. His hair was a little weird, but who was Edward to judge? His hair had been unruly since he could remember. That first night at dinner, Edward thought some of his comments were a little crude. But he was used to it—Emmett was his twin.

Things got a little weird, but nothing too bad. Jasper changed his clothes in the closet—something Edward had never seen before. He took showers at odd hours of the day. Sometimes at 10 p.m., sometimes at 3 a.m. It didn't really matter to Edward either way, as long as the guy practiced good hygiene.

The day Jasper joined them for dinner was a little strange. Edward noticed Alice warming up to Jasper, too quick for his liking. It made him uncomfortable. During dinner, while Jasper was on the phone, Emmett started asking him what he thought of Jasper's twin. Alice picked up on this, teasing Edward when his face blushed and he acknowledged the girl's beauty. The last thing Edward needed, though, was drama with his roommate.

The weekend of the ball proved to be the strangest two days in his entire week of knowing Jasper Swan.

* * *

"Emmett, come on. We can't be late for dinner with mom and dad. You know they expect us to be on time when we meet up with the Brandon's and Hale's." Edward was sitting in the driver's seat of his Volvo, watching Emmett through his open window as he ran back into the house.

"Just a minute, Ed! I will be quick I swear!"

Edward sighed and looked in his rear view mirror to Jasper, who was lost in thought and looking around their garage. Jasper had walked over, with a large duffel bag that he seemed to struggle with slightly.

Emmett came back out with a pile of blankets, which he shoved into the backseat next to Jasper. The boy didn't look put out, and seemed to grin at the Scooby Doo blanket Emmett thought he craftily hid at the bottom of the pile.

"I don't like the itchy hotel blankets," Emmett shrugged, when Jasper looked up at him.

Emmett piled in, slamming his door and causing Edward to wince in pain for his car. Soon, they were off Dawson property and steady on the open road.

Emmett was fidgeting with the radio, trying to find a station, and decided to just plug in his iPod. Jasper was still lost in thought, playing with his phone and watching the scenery.

After they dropped of Jasper, they were nearly off Mercer Island when Emmett noticed a phone charger and stack of books that didn't belong to either of them.

"Ed, we better go back. Jay left his phone charger. He's gotta keep in touch with his ladies, I'm sure."

Edward nodded, changing lanes and turning into a gas station. He set his GPS for Jasper's address, and turned back into traffic. They pulled up to the gate in no time. Edward had no idea how to proceed, so he pressed the call button at Emmett's urging.

"May I help you?" A crackled female voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen, a friend of Jasper's from school?" Emmett was leaning over the middle console now, invading Edward's space.

"Oh, of course," the voice replied. Edward heard a buzzing and watched the gate open. He pushed Emmett back and pulled into the driveway.

The house in front of him was gorgeous, that was sure. He knew if Esme could see it, she would love it immediately. The backyard was visible from the driveway, and was lush and green like the forest around Lake Pleasant. Emmett was already out of the car before Edward had time to turn the car off. He reached into the back seat and gathered Jasper's things while Emmett stretched and whistled at the sight in front of him.

"This place is niiiiiicce. Who knew Jay was loaded, huh?"

Edward shook his head at Emmett's blunt behavior and made his way to the front door. Before either of them could knock, the large white door swung open, exposing two girls.

"You must be Isabella," Edward recognized her right away. "I am Edward, this is my twin brother Emmett." The girl was beautiful, even more breathtaking than the picture Jasper kept on his bedside table. She nodded her greeting, quietly. Her friend Angela stepped forward and introduced herself.

Edward noticed an older lady, presumably Jasper's mother, heading to the front door. She invited the boys into her massive house. Edward barely noticed though, he was too busy watching Bella race up the stairs with a confused Angela in tow.

He heard a door slam upstairs, and found himself back in a large kitchen.

"So you boys go to school with my Jasper?" Mrs. Dwyer asked.

"Sure do, ma'am," Emmett replied, turning on the dimples and the charm. "He is quite the goofy kid."

Mrs. Dwyer laughed, shaking her head. "He sure is something else, that's true. I am not too sure where he is right now…" She looked around confused, as if Jasper was hiding behind a curtain or under the table.

"We really just stopped by to drop some of his things off, we didn't mean to be an inconvenience," Edward said.

"Oh, nonsense! You are Esme Cullen's boys, aren't you? I can definitely see the resemblance," she said. "Please, come in to the living room. Would like some cookies and lemonade?"

Emmett was nodding his head before Edward could reply. He was led into a large living room, with a large bay window overlooking an expansive backyard. He and Emmett took in their surroundings while Jasper's mother returned to the kitchen, humming to herself. Edward's eye moved to a landing overlooking the living room, where Bella and Angela had just passed. Emmett looked at his brother, confused, but Edward shrugged.

Bella followed her mother in shortly after that, and handed each boy a napkin. She made brief eye contact with Edward, before looking down and stumbling over the edge of the throw rug.

"So, you two are going to the ball tomorrow night?" Mrs. Dwyer asked.

"Yes ma'am, every year." Edward nodded.

"I don't remember seeing you there before," she inquired.

"We usually spend a lot of time with our parents downstairs," Edward replied. "This year, however, they have asked us to stop being young men and be teenagers for once." He smiled.

"Well, this year should be a blast. Now that Jasper has some friends at the dance, I hope he stays out of trouble," She looked to Bella, who looked almost ashamed for not keeping a better eye on her brother. "Your mother is the one hosting that charity ball in February right?"

Before Edward could respond, Bella jumped into the conversation suddenly and asked if they would like a tour of the house. She looked surprised at herself, but Edward and Emmett agreed.

They saw most of the lower living level, which was obviously designed for entertaining. Phil's wall of baseball memorabilia took an entire wall of a hallway, which led to a pair of closed double doors. Emmett oohed and aahed over the pictures and pennants hanging on the wall, but Edward watched Bella. She glance over a few pictures, smiling here and there at memories some of them dredged up. He noticed her glancing at the doors every few seconds, though. Edward approached her.

"What is behind this door?" He felt her hand graze his, involuntarily. He couldn't break eye contact.

"This," she whispered, "is the library."

Edward was awed at the amount of books in the room. He moved to the shelf nearest him and began reading the titles.

After a few more minutes of talking to the two girls, Edward noticed the time and decided it was time to go. The wrath of Carlisle was worth spending more time getting to know Bella, but Edward had promised Esme an on-time arrival.

"Thank you again for your hospitality Bella. I suspect we will be seeing both of you ladies tomorrow night?"

Angela blushed on the porch, giggling, and Bella nodded. "Also our best friend Jessica."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Bella." Before he could help himself, he flashed her his best smile. The smile he reserved for Alice and the occasional old woman that he wanted to flatter. He couldn't say more, though, because his lug of a brother stepped in and enveloped Bella in a hug. Edward stepped forward, not wanting to seem cold, and gave her an awkward hug. He kicked his tire on his side of the car, hoping Bella had her back turned. He watched her wave from her porch, and headed to downtown Seattle to the hotel his family was staying at.

"Dude, Bella is gorgeous." Emmett had turned down his music now.

"She was very pretty, Em. Shy though, like her brother."

"Yeah, it must run in the family."

"Obviously," Edward replied, rolling his eyes.

"You should ask her to dance tomorrow night, bro. She was giving you the eye."

Edward snorted and flipped his turn signal. "What is with you and 'the eye' Em?"

"Hey man, if the lady is interested, the lady is interested." Edward couldn't argue with his reasoning. Instead of spending time arguing with Emmett, he focused on his driving and thought about whether he could convince Bella to dance with him tomorrow night.

* * *

"Mom, stop! I am not five anymore!" Emmett was squirming under his mother's thumb, which she had licked to clean some speck of dirt off Emmett's face.

"I understand this son, but if you didn't shovel food in your mouth like a five year old, I wouldn't have to do this." Esme Cullen smiled at Emmett, who was still jerking away and swiping at his face.

Edward watched the two from his perch by the window. He had been ready for nearly an hour. He was much like his father, who had been ready for an hour as well. They were never ones to rush around last minute, unlike Esme and Emmett.

"Sweetheart, we have to leave now." Carlisle rushed in to the suite and kissed his wife on the cheek. He closed his open laptop and turned the TV off, ushering his family to the hallway. Their hotel was only a few blocks from the W, but they still were taking Carlisle's Mercedes.

The car ride over was uneventful. Esme and Carlisle were so lost in their conversation that they failed to hear Edward and Emmett talking in the back seat.

"Em, I can't do it."

Ever since they left Jasper's yesterday, Edward had been vacillating between bold and brazen, and shy and meek. He was determined to get to know Bella better at the ball, but was so nervous about rejection. He'd been on a few dates in his life, but the only other girl he had ever felt strongly for was Alice. And those feelings had quickly dwindled since meeting Bella.

"Ed, come one. Shut up. You can do it, you just keep wimping out. What is so different about this girl?"

"I don't know, man. I just don't know. I want to get to know her, but I can't stand the idea of her rejecting me." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Emmett sighed. "Whatever dude. You keep bringing her up, which shows me you are going to do it. So grow a pair, and don't freak yourself out."

Those words of wisdom were playing through Edward's head as they pulled up to the W parking garage.

Before they walked into the hotel from the parking garage, Esme turned to face them both. "You," she said, pointing to Emmett, "will behave yourself tonight. And you," point to Edward, "will try and loosen up and have some fun. Alice and Rose are here already, I'm sure. Escort them and be the gentlemen I know you can be, please?"

They nodded, and walked into the lobby. They immediately found Alice and Rose. Rose took Edward's elbow and Alice took Emmett's. The four walked proudly into the crowd. Edward scanned the crowd, and immediately found Bella.

The girl was pretty yesterday in a v-neck and jeans, but in her knee length purple dress she was beautiful. There were no other words to describe her. The black heels she wore made her nearly as tall as Jasper, who had just been elbowed in the stomach by her, but was grinning.

"Ed, mom and dad are calling us over." Emmett broke his trance, and the two walked over to their parents.

After some introductions and a few "look at how much you have grown's", Edward realized Rose and Alice were already on their way up. The two made haste to the elevators, and climbed on with another group of guys. Edward recognized only one, Mike Newton, who was laughing with another boy.

"I'm gonna get her back tonight, I swear it," Edward overheard. He blocked them out and focused on the numbers on the elevator display.

The ballroom was crowded with both familiar faces and those he hadn't seen in his life. The walls were covered in green, but Edward barely noticed any thing else. He was simply searching for Bella.

Edward found her by the large windows, conversing with her sibling. They were laughing, their ease as siblings apparent to anyone who was watching. He continued watching as Rose approached. Edward idly wondered how she and Bella knew each other. Jasper walked away, just missing Alice. Edward felt a little grateful for that. Alice had mentioned to Emmett earlier that she was excited to see Jasper tonight. It didn't make Edward's stomach flop as much as it would have, now that he met Bella.

Edward made his way to Emmett, who was standing with a girl in a white dress.

"Well, you know. The soccer team at Dawson could use some work, but I swear to you. This season is it. We got this new kid—" Edward cleared his throat, interrupting Emmett.

"Oh hey Ed. You go talk to Bella yet?" Edward blushed a bit, looking at the girl who was standing with Emmett.

"No," he said, frustrated. "We just got here."

"And? Rose and Alice are already talked to her, and they don't even know her."

The girl's eyebrows perked up now.

"Anyway, our soccer team will be bomb." Emmett turned back to her, dismissing Edward. He heard the girl mention about her soccer team being cut, before he ran into his parents. They forced him to shake hands with a few more people, and flirt with a few older women before he went back to find Emmett.

"Em, I can't do it."

He was still standing with the girl, who looked at Edward this time, smiling.

"Sorry about this Jess. He wants to talk to this girl, but he can't man up and do it." Emmett apologized to the girl.

"It's ok. I understand, it's nerve-wracking," she smiled at Edward. "Just go for it. I am sure whoever she is, she won't mind." Her smile grew secretive, but Edward ignored it.

"I will. I just need time."

Edward walked away again, but not before hearing Emmett. "He is just so shy about this Bella chick. He hasn't shut up about her since he met her yesterday."

When they sat for dinner, Edward couldn't help but notice that Bella and her family were right across the dance floor. His seat allowed him a view of the beautiful girl. Emmett was waving wildly to Jasper, who had yet come up to say hey to them. Edward figured he was just shy.

Edward heard the hiss of whispers between Rose and Alice, who were both analyzing Jasper from across the room. Edward ignored it, shaking his head and eating his dinner.

He didn't notice her leave the table, but when she returned he smiled at her again, finding his confidence in the way her cheeks blushed.

The first dance started, but before Edward could move in he watched Jasper and Bella waltz across the dance floor. They stepped in front of Edward twice, but Bella was laughing and focusing more on her feet than her surroundings. They finally slowed, and Edward pushed his way passed a harassed looking photographer.

He cleared his throat. "May I cut in?"

"Who are you?" Jasper asked. Edward smirked.

"Very funny Jasper," he replied, to the boy who looked confused. "May I dance with your sister?"

Bella replied for her brother, and quickly pushed him off the dance floor. Edward caught a dark haired girl flashing Bella a thumbs up, and asked her about it.

Edward couldn't remember their dance; he was too wrapped up in Bella. Her hair and her smile and her eyes, everything he never wanted to forget. He felt guilty now, thinking that for all those years he was in love with Alice. What he felt within the first 24 hours of knowing Bella was completely different and new from what he thought was love with Alice.

After they parted ways he made his way to his table. Jasper was sitting there flirting with Alice, but Edward sat down.

"Hey man," he muttered to Jasper.

"Oh hey…Edward right?"

"You just keep cracking those jokes, don't you."

Jasper looked confused, but smiled.

"How is the night going man?" Jasper asked.

"Eh, it's going…" He glanced over to Bella, who was standing in a corner with Mike Newton.

"Good man…" His gaze followed Edward's. Bella was now moving away from Mike and to a table with Emmett. "Was Bella just talking to Mike?" He got up from the table, distracted. Alice sighed, and Edward saw her follow Jasper with her eyes. He started laughing.

"Found a James replacement?"

"Yeah…" She sighed again, smiling at Edward. He shook his head and ruffled her hair.

"Let's dance, Al."

She smiled and jumped out of her chair, grabbing Edward by his hand and leading him to the dance floor. She pushed her way into the crowd, just as the beat picked up.

Edward laughed as Alice started flailing around, and Edward started goofing off with Rose. When they were younger they would have dance parties all the time. They would clear the living room, pushing back the furniture and dimming the lights. The four of them would dance for at least an hour, making silly faces and trying out ridiculous dance moves. Eventually they would all collapse on the floor in a pile, and take a nap.

The song ended and Alice and Rose headed back to the table, winded. Edward walked them over, and then headed out to the balcony.

He had been standing in silence for a few minutes, when he heard the door open behind him. Instinctively, he stepped into the shadows.

Bella was standing down the rail from him.

"Needed a break too, huh?" He asked. Bella jumped a little, and then relaxed in recognition.

"Oh, uh yeah. Just had a run in with the ex." Edward quirked an eyebrow. So this was the girl Mike was so set on getting back?

"That's no good, are you ok?" He stepped toward her.

"Yes, I stomped on his foot and put him in his place." She smiled up at Edward, and he moved closer to her.

They spent a few more minutes talking. Edward boldly asked for her number, and the next thing he knew, he was kissing her.

It wasn't like this was his first kiss ever. He had played many games of spin the bottle at parties throughout the years. This kiss was different though—it was meaningful and sweet and simple and everything he had ever thought a kiss would be rolled into a few seconds. He shifted his hands to her cold shoulders, and ushered her inside shortly after.

He laughed at her friends, who stood with gaping mouths just inside the door. After promising to see her later, he kissed her cheek and danced off to find Emmett.

Edward couldn't believe his luck. Just yesterday he met this girl, and now he had every intention of making her his. And the thought left him incredibly happy.

* * *

A/N: I feel like this is a slippery slope, but if I feel the need to throw in another Edward chapter, I won't hold back. Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow or late tonight!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one guys! This chapter is considerably longer than the rest, though it's mostly dialogue so it should be a quick read =) It's the rest of the ball, the first day of class (incredibly boring, so true to life) and a revelation…

What I own: A set of crutches, a sprained ankle, and a bruised ego. I am a regular Bella Swan, folks.

What I don't own: All recognizable characters, places, etc.

Enjoy =)

* * *

"So he just…kissed you? Just like that?"

"Yup," Bella said, for the tenth time. Jessica and Angela had her cornered in the bathroom suite. They'd been sitting there for the last 30 minutes, making Bella repeat the story of the Edward kiss over and over.

"That's so romantic," sighed Angela, leaning her head against the wall.

"I know, Ang. But I am just not sure what I am supposed to do for the next week. How am I supposed to get to know him if I am around him twenty four seven?"

Jessica giggled. "Bells, why don't you just get to know him as Jasper for a week, and text him while you are at Dawson? I mean, a week? You won't start dating in a week."

"Jess, did you not just hear how he kissed her? He wants her. And he will want to see her. And get to know her."

Bella sighed, shaking her head at her friends. The bathroom door swung open, and she lifted her head.

"Oh, hello." It was Tanya, coming in to fix her makeup.

"Hey Tanya," Bella smiled sweetly. "Enjoying yourself?"

Bella stood and walked over to the counter, taking the sink next to Tanya.

"Your brother is dancing with everyone but me." She pouted to herself in the mirror, fluttering her eyelashes and fussing with her hair.

"Oh, what a shame. Maybe you should dump him?"

Jessica and Angela started laughing, trying to hide it behind coughs when Tanya turned to glare at them. She whipped her head back to Bella's reflection, her eyes narrowed.

"You would just love that, now wouldn't you Bella."

"Tanya, sweetheart. Don't squint so much," Bella replied. Then in a whisper: "Crow's feet."

She motioned for Angela and Jessica to follow and left Tanya standing at the counter, fuming.

They were just exiting the hallway to the restrooms when the three girls smiled at Rose and Alice. They were linked at the elbows, heads huddled in a whisper. Bella smiled at the two girls, and continued to the foyer with Angela and Jessica.

"Here we go, ladies and gents. Last dance of the night!" The DJ announced. Bella looked out to the dance floor, searching for Jasper and, well, Edward.

"Bella!" A booming voice called to her from the edge of the dance floor. The song playing had a fast beat, and the movement on the dance floor made the whole floor sway. Emmett was pushing his way through the crowd, a grin on his face.

"Bella! Rose left me before the last dance started. Come here!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

Bella had never been a rhythmic or graceful dancer. When she was younger her mother enrolled her in ballet, but she always found her way back to the soccer field. Out on the dance floor, with a practiced lead, she could manage the formal dances her mother had forced her to learn. This dancing though, this throbbing and pulsing of bodies, was unlike any she had really experienced. Emmett was lifting her and spinning her, the two really just goofing around instead of dancing. By the time the song ended and the lights came up, Bella was winded and laughing heartily with her dance partner.

"Thanks Bella. That was a blast." Emmett's grin was wide. He was escorting her to her table, where Jessica and Angela were waiting.

"It really was Emmett. Thanks for the dance." He said his goodbyes and she gathered her purse, turning to see if her friends were ready. Just as Jasper was approaching the table, there was a loud shriek from the foyer. Hundreds of heads turned toward the entry, and a haggard looking Tanya limped her way out of the restroom hallway.

Jasper pushed his way to the front of the crowd, Bella close behind him.

"Jasper!" The girl shrieked. "Jasper! We need to leave now!" The crowd had quieted now, and Jasper stepped forward.

"Uh, Tanya? I came here with my sister…"

Tanya's face flushed bright red. She huffed at him, yelling again, and pressed the elevator button. Her broken heel made her stand awkwardly, and she adjusted her dress and hair in the reflection of the elevators. The entire crowd stood watching her, the silence heavy.

"Tanya, babe. You should have taken the stairs." Jasper said from behind the girl. Bella was at his side and could hear a ripple of laughter travel through the crowd. The elevator took a few more seconds and the crowd sat waiting, watching the fall of the girl in front of them. Bella noticed Rosalie and Alice slink their way out of the bathroom, trying to slip into the crowd. Tanya got onto the elevator, holding her head high, and Bella pushed her way over to Rose and Alice.

"Psssst. Alice. What happened?" Bella whispered to the small girl, trying not to draw attention to the two. Rosalie's hair was slightly mussed, and there was a small tear in the hem of her dress. Alice looked like not a hair had been touched on her head.

"Oh hey Bella. We, uh, got into a small disagreement with Tanya in the restroom…" Alice's eyes shifted, and Rose half-heartedly smiled at Bella.

"About what?"

"Your brother…" Alice trailed off, and Bella felt her brother come up behind her. He was wearing a huge grin and shoveling a roll into his mouth.

"Bee, do you think she will leave me alone now?"

"I don't know Jay…" She looked back to Alice and Rose, who were smiling at Jasper.

"Oh well," he shrugged. "Let's get out of here."

He led the way back to Angela and Jessica, who were standing in line for the elevators. The ride down to the lobby was surprisingly quick. The girls stood by a bench while Jasper went to the hotel bar to gather their mom and Phil. Bella sat down on the edge of the bench, taking off her heels and searching the crowd for Edward. She found him standing next to Emmett who was chatting with Rose and Alice.

"Jess, Ang, I will be right back."

She nodded toward Edward and the two girls smiled. She watched her step as she made her way barefoot to Edward.

"Edward," she caught his attention. "I wanted to say goodnight." His face visibly lit up when Bella walked up.

"What an evening, huh Bella?" He said, smiling. He reached over and wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her in close.

"It was indeed," she smiled back. She leaned into him, hugging him. When she pulled back, he titled his head towards hers for a kiss.

His lips barely brushed hers before she felt her shoulder jerked back.

"What do you think you are doing with my girl Cullen?" Mike was stepping in front of her now, getting in Edward's face.

Bella stepped back in front of him, "No way Mike, back up. You are not doing this."

"Last I heard you two were broken up, Mikey."

Bella snickered at Edward's nickname for Mike. Emmett stepped in and pulled Bella back, sensing that Edward and Mike were going to get into it.

"No way Cullen. She is mine. Step off."

"Boys, as much as I love this display of masculinity, this isn't the time or the place." Bella had stepped back now, shaking Emmett's grip.

Mike turned to Bella now. "Oh, shut up Bella."

Rose raised her eyebrow, and Alice turned her stare to Mike.

"Mike, are you serious?" Bella asked, stepping between him and Edward.

"Did I stutter?"

Before Bella knew what her body was doing, she felt her fist make contact with Mike's face. He stumbled back and tripped over Emmett's well-placed foot, landing with a thud on the thick carpet. By this time a crowd had gathered. Jasper was throwing death glares at the boy on the floor now, visibly being held back by Angela and Jessica.

"No, which is why you are now on the floor." Bella turned to Edward who was staring at her slack-jawed. The crowd dispersed and Edward pulled her to a corner, examining her hand. Jasper was yelling at Mike, who was being pulled toward the door by his very embarrassed looking parents.

"Ok, Mike Tyson. You sure do like to throw those punches."

"Hey, he earned it. I can't believe I wasted my time with him." She was upset, trying to hide the tears between her hair and the floor.

"Hey," Edward said, cupping her face and lifting it to him. "You are right. He did deserve it. And he surely does not deserve you."

Bella shook her head but Edward replied with a kiss. She felt her knees buckle, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Bella jerked back quickly, hearing her mother's high pitched voice travel over the dwindling crowd.

"Shit. Edward, I better go. I hope to see you soon." She kissed his cheek quickly, and turned towards her mother's voice, which was repeating her name at the same volume.

"I'm here mom, let's go." She gathered her things from Jasper, who still looked pissed.

"You, young lady, are in no position to be telling me what to do. We are leaving now, and you and I will discuss your punishment in the limo."

Bella shook her head and, upon leaving, shot one last smile at Edward.

* * *

The windows were rolled down in Edward's Volvo. The three were soaking up the last few days that a Washington summer could offer. The sun was out, but the temperature was barely above 70. Emmett had the radio turned up loud. He was singing along to something Bella had never heard before.

"Yooooouuuuuuuuu, your sex is on fiiiiiiiyyyyyyaaaaa."

His wailing had only emphasized the tense silence that rest between Edward and Bella. Well, Bella-Jasper. The boys had agreed to pick her up Sunday afternoon. Jasper had thankfully taken off early, and Angela and Jessica had waited until Bella was safely out of her mother's house before heading back to Forks.

To say Bella was in deep trouble would be an understatement. Not only had she punched someone, but she had punched Mike Newton, whose mother happened to be an important member of the League. Also, Bella was "a lady and ladies just do not throw punches willy-nilly!" She had listened to her mother's lecture throughout the entire limo ride home, through breakfast, through packing, and through lunch. Eventually Renee gave up and left Bella alone.

The drive back was quiet. Even Emmett stopped singing aloud, though Bella watched him mouth the words to nearly every song that played.

They finally turned into the Cullen's driveway, pulling into the garage and getting out of the car.

"Boys!" Esme had stepped into the garage, a smile etched on her face. "I've made dinner, come in before unpacking."

They silently made their way into the house, and Esme looked questioningly over her shoulder. Silence from her boys was unheard of.

Alice and Rose were already seated at the table. Apparently tradition stood. After every ball, Esme gathered Edward, Emmett, Rose and Alice to talk about the previous night. Bella was a new addition this year.

"Hey guys," Alice said, as they sat. Rose smiled at the three, raising her eyebrow at Esme when she realized how quiet the boys were.

"So, how was the dance last night kids?" Carlisle had walked into the dining room now, the last to enter. Esme began passing dishes around the table.

Alice broke the silence when no one else spoke. "I thought it was a success Carlisle. I had a blast, and every one looked so nice. What did you think, Jasper?"

Alice caught Bella off guard, but she swallowed her mouthful of spaghetti and answered. "I had fun. I still don't understand what happened with Tanya, though."

Rose looked at Alice out of the corner of her eye and hid a small smile behind her napkin.

"Oh, that poor girl. She looked quite upset when she came downstairs." She looked pointedly at Alice and Rose.

"Edward, didn't you dance with Jasper's sister last night?" Carlisle asked, picking up his water glass.

Bella looked down at her plate, avoiding Edward's gaze.

"I did, dad. Your sister is lovely, Jasper."

Bella nodded, still not making eye contact.

* * *

Bella's phone vibrated under her pillow at 4:45 a.m. exactly. Instead of setting an alarm that would wake Edward as well, she had set her phone to wake her up so she would have at least 15 minutes in the shower before anyone on the floor would be in the restroom. Classes didn't start until 8:30, but Bella didn't want to take any chances. She wasn't about to attend her first day—Jasper's first day—of classes without a shower.

After successfully showering and not getting caught, she crept quietly back into her room. She dressed quickly in the closet, her uniform slightly wrinkled and her tie crooked. It didn't matter to her though. Jasper would probably not wear his uniform correctly after Bella left.

After getting dressed, she crawled back into bed and slept until Edward's alarm woke her.

"Why are you already dressed, Jasper?" Edward's sleep-ridden voice forced her eyes open, and she sat up slowly, adjusting her wig.

Bella gave a non-committing shrug and stretched her hands above her head. Edward left for the showers, leaving Bella at least fifteen minutes of solitude. She sat on her bed, processing her schedule for the day and packing the old green backpack she had taken from her mom's house. Walking around with "I 3 Boys!" scrawled on her backpack straps would not make a good impression on Jasper's part.

Edward returned soon after, getting dressed. Though 'Jasper' respectfully turned his head, Bella had a hard time tearing her eyes away from Edward's half-naked torso. When he turned his back, she felt herself staring, only managing to distract herself with a planner before she was caught.

Breakfast with Emmett was strained. In fact, ever since returning from Seattle last night, Edward had been unreasonably quiet. Bella was used to his contemplative silence—at least he would throw in a few sarcastic remarks, or joke with Emmett. Bella was unused to Edward struggling to form polite conversation. Emmett just looked at Bella and shrugged when Bella asked him to pass the syrup and he downright ignored her.

AP English started at promptly 8:30 a.m. Bella was already in a seat, realizing after the bell rang that Jasper would be unhappy with his front row chair. Rosalie had walked in two minutes before the bell, snagging the seat to Bella's right. Class went by slowly. After discussing the reading list (Jasper would not be pleased—he hated Joyce. Bella was disappointed this wasn't _her_ class list) the teacher broke the class into groups and had them dissect a sonnet by Neruda, one of Bella's favorite poets. At least she would enjoy one class this week.

Rose said goodbye as Bella made her way to College Algebra. The only familiar face she found in this class was Laurent, the boy who had that creepy thing for Alice. When she passed him on her way to a seat in the back (Jasper would enjoy that) he caught a picture of Alice on his binder. It made Bella shudder.

Anatomy was the only class Jasper-Bella had with Emmett and Edward. The grey lab was pretty large compared to Forks High. The teacher also seemed much more eager to teach than Coach Banner, who was always distracted by soccer.

Lunchtime was uneventful. Alice and Rose joined the three for the meal. Edward was still brooding and disconnected. Bella seemed to be to the only one concerned about his behavior. When he left the table to get some milk, she asked Emmett.

"Hey man, what's up with Edward?" She tried to lower her voice.

Rosalie interjected. "Is he being all moody and quiet again? I hate when he does this. I swear sometimes he is in sync with Alice and me." Bella blushed, aware of what Rose meant by 'in sync.'

"What do you mean by in sync Rose?" Emmett asked, clueless.

"Nothing Em," She sighed. Alice just giggled. She had been uncharacteristically quiet today too.

Edward returned, bringing with him the bad mood that settled over their lunch table.

AP US History was with Alice, and Bella smiled at the thrill Jasper would get from that. What he liked more than any pretty face was a girl who could joke about American history.

'Shop' turned out to be wood shop, something Bella hadn't been too bad at the previous year at Forks High. Jasper would hate it, she knew, but it didn't matter. He just had to last a semester. He'd get to pick something else, like music, next semester.

Instead of heading toward the gymnasium for intramurals, Bella returned to Alder to get ready for soccer. As an 'athlete,' Jasper would attend soccer practice instead of the traditional gym class that most of his classmates would grow to dread over the semester. Bella was well aware that Jasper would have preferred that to the torture he would endure during soccer practice.

* * *

"Come on Jasper. We have been working on this play for a week now. You don't pass to me, you pass to Jack!"

Bella dribbled the balled in frustration, ignoring Edward's angry yelling. He'd been irritable all morning, and coach wouldn't let them go until they nailed this play. Dinner was supposed to start in an hour, and Bella was starving after a light lunch.

Bella stopped in the middle of the field, her foot resting on the ball. "I understand Cullen, but a guy can only do so much. The defense coach is pushing is not something one person can handle."

Edward shook his head.

"If I can handle it, you can handle it. Now suck it up and let's try it again."

Bella rolled her eyes, shaking off his words.

They ran the play two more times, and Bella nailed her passes with precision timing. Instead of encouraging words from Edward after each successful run, he turned his back on Bella and looked down to the clipboard he was holding.

The walk back to Alder was tense. Emmett felt the heaviness of the air and kept quiet, nodding hello's to a few people and hanging back from Edward and Bella.

Bella was seething. She had run hard practices before, pushing her teammates and pissing people off. But she always made sure to let her team know that what was said on the field wasn't personal. Edward had just been all around pissy. When the rest of the team gathered for a cheer, huddling in the middle of the field, Edward stood on the outskirts of the group and gave a half-hearted yell. The looks he kept shooting Bella were deadly, and Bella started questioning herself. She wondered if Jasper had said or done something to Edward on Saturday. When Bella had left him on Saturday night he had seemed happy and cheerful. But when he picked up 'Jasper' on Sunday, he'd been quiet and brooding. It was driving Bella insane.

She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice that she had drifted off the sidewalk on to the grass. Edward was watching her out of the corner of his eye, still angry. Bella turned to look at Edward, opening her mouth to ask him a question when she suddenly felt her kneecaps meet the edge of a bench. She felt her feet kick up and toppled over the bench, her face landing on the wet grass and her feet coming over her head and landing beside her on the grass.

Emmett was doubled over in laughter, walking over to the bench that had just caused her fall and sitting down. Edward was rolling his eyes, and came over to her, extending a hand.

"Jesus, Jasper. Could you be any more clumsy?" His words were harsh, not light and joking like Bella expected.

She pushed his hand away, and stood on her own.

"Ok man, I've let it go long enough. What is your problem?"

Edward looked surprised. "What are you talking about? I don't have a problem."

"Bullshit," Emmett half-coughed. His back was to them now, and he was examining a leaf in his palm.

"Emmett's right. You've been quiet and moody since you picked me up yesterday. You've been playing the Byronic hero since we woke up this morning, and you were a down right asshole during practice."

"Whatever man, stop imagining things." He rolled his eyes.

"No, Edward. Tell me what your problem is." Bella had never been confrontational, but hiding behind Jasper gave her a confidence that she had never really embraced.

"You know what my problem is? My problem is you. Ever since I picked you up yesterday, you have been shooting me dirty looks. If you don't want me to be with your sister, you need to just come out and say it."

"Dude, really? Is that why you have been all moody and…lame?"

Edward didn't look any less angry.

"Edward, Bella is a big girl. She can make her own decisions. Obviously I trust you, or I would have thrown you on the floor next to Newton Saturday night."

Edward relaxed a little, his shoulders less tense. Emmett, who had now turned to face them, looked between the two of them before speaking.

"I told you Ed. Now can we please stop being women and go back to laughing about how Jasper looked flipping over this bench?"

Bella started laughing and Edward cracked a smile.

"I was not being an asshole during practice, for the record."

"Dude, fifteen suicides is kind of an asshole thing." Emmett replied, shoving his brother's shoulder.

"For real, Edward. It was shitty. I can barely walk," Bella smiled, pointing to the bench.

"Whatever. I'm hungry, can we go eat?"

The three made their way to the dining hall, with Edward back to his normal, only semi-brooding self.

* * *

Late at night, when the orange lights played on the slick, wet surface of the sidewalk, Bella did her best thinking. She would tell Edward she was taking a walk, he would nod in distraction (he and Emmett were trying to beat Assassin's Creed together), and she would leave. Sometimes it'd be 20 minutes, sometimes it'd be two hours. It really would just depend.

Tonight, though she was dressed like her brother and walking like her brother, her thoughts belonged exclusively to her. Her head was a million miles about the earth. Her mind was floating next to a star, resting on a cloud. When she reached this place, especially in her younger years, the only person able to pull her down to earth was Jasper. Her mother would snap her fingers, clap her hands; her father would gruffly yell her name, or try and tickle her. But it was Jasper would walk into a room, and Bella would know instantly. Even before they grew close, they had always had that cliché twin-bonding thing.

Tonight Bella was sprawled out on a bench, hidden in a grove of trees. The clearing where the bench sat gave a perfect view of the sky. The clouds were drifting over the stars and the moon, playing with the shadows and making the damp grass and leaves sparkle.

Bella didn't hear Alice approach the bench.

Suddenly Bella bolted upright, feeling tiny fingertips brush against her forehead. She felt her head narrowly miss Alice's, who thankfully jerked back just in time.

"Jasper?" Alice was panting now. "You scared the crap out of me. I thought you passed out."

Bella composed herself, slightly, adjusting her wig. "No, Alice. Sorry. I was spacing out."

"I can see that," the girl said, clearly entertained. "I said your name like ten times."

Bella shrugged, giving her an apologetic smile. "I get caught up in my own head sometimes. Sorry."

"It's ok," she said, plopping down next to Bella on the bench. Bella made room for the girl, putting space between them.

It was silent for a few minutes. Bella listened to the trees and the steady, even breathing of Alice. She kept checking her phone, hoping for contact from Jasper or Edward. She was so caught up in lighting the screen of her phone, she jumped when Alice spoke.

"What are you hiding Jasper?" She sounded sure of herself, like Bella's reply wasn't going to surprise her.

"I—I—uh, what do you…what are you talking--?" Before Bella could even form a coherent reply, Alice attacked her mouth.

To say this kiss was awkward would be the understatement of the century, in Bella's eyes. She quickly pushed Alice off her, wiping furiously at her mouth and forgetting that the girl was still sitting on the bench, wide-eyed. Instead of looking upset or hurt over 'Jasper's' actions, however, her eyes were alive with a gleam Bella could identify only as understanding.

"You aren't Jasper." Alice stated, rather than asked. She was buzzing excitedly, her hands shaking and her shoulder tense.

"You aren't Jasper. I knew it. I knew it, ever since the ball when I realized Jasper's eyes were changing color. I knew it, I just knew it."

Bella tried to interrupt her at various moments throughout her revelation, but Alice's persistent flow of one-sided conversation stopped her attempts.

"You're Bella, aren't you?"

Accepting defeat, Bella slumped down on the bench next to the girl who looked like she was ready to leap up and do a victory dance at any minute.

"How did you figure it out?" Bella asked, dropping the Jasper voice.

"HA! Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I am so excited right now." She wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders, laughing.

"Did you really have to kiss me?" Bella grimaced, wiping her mouth again with the back of her hand for good measure. "I mean, no offense…"

"It was all part of my plan. Oh, Bella, do you know what this means?"

"What?" Bella stared at her, clueless.

"Jasper isn't gay! He is interested in females, which means he might be interested in me!"

"Of course he isn't—I'm not—did you think I was gay while I pretending to be Jasper?"

"Come on Bella, you dressed in the closet and went out of your way to hide your eyes when Edward changed. Even with Rose and I in the room, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary."

"Well, it's different…you've known him longer…" Bella pouted, suddenly panicked at being found out.

"It's ok, it all makes sense now. The outrageous shower times, the occasional girly comment…I can't believe the guys haven't caught on."

"Alice!" She interrupted, suddenly alarmed. "You can't tell Edward and Emmett. You can't even tell Rosalie! This is important, I can't leave until Saturday. Jasper won't be back until then!"

"Calm down Bella, I wasn't going to tell anyone." She chuckled a bit, relaxing back on her hands and watching the now cloudy sky. "I can't believe you deceived me for so long!" She didn't sound upset, only in awe at Bella's skilful portrayal of her twin.

"I honestly thought I would be found out sooner than this." She smiled a bit now, and hesitantly took of her wig.

Alice smiled and nudged her with her shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me, in any case."

"You don't know how good it feels to take this thing off," she said, gesturing to the wig on her lap.

"So," Alice turned to Bella. "Tell me how you thought you could pull this off?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement as Bella began to speak.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter comes after a bout of insomnia and late-night listening to various musicals. I think I was so excited to post this chapter because the Rose and Alice I have created remind me of my two best friends in little ways. Enjoy!

What I own: A collection of Disney VHS tapes, a ticket stub from Beauty and the Beast on Broadway, and a remote control helicopter.

What I don't own: Everything else.

* * *

Tuesday morning passed in a blur of a dream-like state. Alice and Bella had sat outside, in the small clearing, on the cold marble bench well into the morning. Bella rolled into bed at 3 a.m., only to be woken just two hours later. Her grogginess was apparent to everyone, who either gaze her puzzled looks in the hall at the state of her uniform (the too-large men's shirt was half tucked in, her tie loose around her neck) or laughed when she failed to respond to their voices (just her friends, mostly).

Last night, on the bench, she told Alice everything. From the growth of her and Jasper's relationship, to the nasty break-up with Mike ("That asshole!" Alice had said, upon learning of his initial comment that earned a black eye), to the discovery that she could very well get away with pretending to be her brother. Alice absorbed every detail, assuring Bella time and time again that she wouldn't utter a word of this to anyone.

Alice confessed to Bella that dancing with Jasper at the ball was the best time Alice had ever had with anyone, any time. Bella smiled at the girl, asking how Jasper treated her ("Like a perfect gentleman!") and then gushing about the Tanyasplosion they had witnessed. Alice had grudgingly admitted to maybe kind of egging Tanya on, with Rosalie's assistance, but vehemently denied any sort of physical confrontation ("Rose couldn't help it if her foot just happened to be in Tanya's path, and she just happened to fall into an open stall door and nearly face planted into a toilet."). Bella learned that Alice's suspicions were confirmed when she texted Jasper during history yesterday, and Bella had never once reached for her phone. Apparently Jasper had sent a quick reply, and Bella had no idea.

Bella smiled at Alice then, telling her that Jasper usually refused to text and that Alice must have made an impression on him.

Finally, the conversation began to wind down and Bella confided in Alice about her feelings for Edward.

"He's just, so different from any guy I have ever encountered, Alice." She had said, tucking her hair behind her ears. Alice had laughed then, pointing at the golden sideburns still stuck to her face.

That night Bella fell asleep (or took a nap, rather) feeling lighter and more content. She had an ally at Dawson, finally.

* * *

Wednesday morning was when Bella thought she was finally in over her head.

"So, Jasper," Edward was sitting on the edge of his desk, his fingers tented and his face serious. He had apparently been up since Bella fell back asleep. He hadn't questioned her waking up in her uniform since Monday.

Bella jolted and sat up-right. Her heart started pounding, wondering if Edward had finally found out.

She yawned, deflecting his serious posture with humor.

"What, Edward, no good morning?" She stretched, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm going to ask Bella on a date."

She froze with her hands in mid-air, afraid to move. Her mind was warring, a large part wanting so bad to go all Kelly Kapoor on poor Edward and jump and squeal and clap. The other half was so petrified, already planning deflection tactics or escape plans from Dawson.

Edward was worried when she didn't reply, and back tracked.

"I mean, if that's ok with you. I mean, I know you said it would be ok, but I don't want to jump to conclusions. It's just…it's day four man, I should have asked her yesterday, but I just don't want to over step my bounds…" Edward was rambling, and Bella just smiled.

"Dude, it's cool. You should have asked her yesterday, you're right. I bet she's freaking out right now."

"Great, I'm gonna call her right now."

Bella panicked, and stood up too quickly. Her feet tangled in the rug, but she managed to knock Edward's phone out of his hand before falling on her shoulder.

"Ooomph!" She exclaimed as she hit the floor. "Too. Early." She wheezed, trying to catch her breath.

Edward looked at her, furrowing his brow. "Dude, you could have just said so. No need to knock my phone out of my hands." He smiled at her, still confused by her actions.

She sat up and leaned against her bed, nodding her head. Edward scooped up his phone, and shook his head at Jasper.

"I'll just text her."

She nodded, and Edward started typing away on his phone.

Bella's eyes went wide as she heard the familiar text alert go off on her phone. Luckily she had just switched it from some embarrassing Jonas Brother's song, to a more guy-friendly Lil Wayne song.

"Did I text you by accident?" Edward asked, confused.

"No man, that's my ringtone…" Bella leaped up and pretended to answer the phone.

"Hello?...Uh-huh…No, Tanya…Whatever…Yup…Yup…Nope…Bye." After feigning a quick conversation, Bella flipped the phone shut and smiled at Edward.

"She called awfully early."

"Tell me about it. Always bustin' my balls." The phrase came out of her mouth before she could stop it. She had heard Jacob and his friends on the reservation use it occasionally, but why it came to her now she really didn't know.

Edward laughed, and shook his head. "You are one odd kid Jasper. I am gonna head out to breakfast, wanna come?"

"Uh yeah, I will meet up with you and Emmett downstairs. I gotta find some books…and shoes."

Edward looked down to the laced shoes that adorned her feet, but said nothing as he made his way out of the room.

Bella quickly read the text from Edward, and smiled. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest, but she managed to send a reply that yes, she would be delighted to join him for dinner Thursday night in Port Angeles, and would call later that day to work out details.

She quickly opened her contacts, pressed send on the first name, and waited impatiently for the other end of the call to be picked up.

"Alice!" she squeaked. "Meet me back at the bench after practice today."

She hung up the phone and quickly made her way downstairs.

* * *

After another exhausting practice, Bella found herself stuck to the same bench, in the same clearing of trees, from her confession earlier in the week. She was contemplating an amputation of her right leg—the bruise that was slowly blooming on her shin was going to turn ugly and yellow in a few weeks, and Bella was sure she didn't want to deal with it. She sighed to herself and started idly picking at the fuzz on her legs, left over from the knee-hi socks she was so used to wearing.

"Bella!"

The voice made her jump, but she quickly turned to face the opening in the trees, where Alice was standing. She was hesitating, just on the cusp of leaving the shelter of the trees.

"Hey Alice," she quickly replied.

"Don't be mad." Alice smiled, sheepishly. She stepped into the clearing and was followed closely by Rosalie. Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Alice cut her off.

"Don't worry! I told her everything. She won't say anything, I promise."

Rosalie nodded her head behind Alice, looking wide-eyed.

"What am I Alice, the bearded lady?"

Alice chuckled and Rosalie snorted. It took a moment for Bella to realize how true that statement really was.

"Oh, stop guys." But she had started laughing too. She sat down, too tired after practice to argue with Alice.

"So you really thought you could pull one over on us, huh Bella?" Rosalie was still standing, her arms crossed. The stance was slightly intimidating. Bella had no doubt Rosalie's wrath could easily take her down.

"It wasn't like that Rosalie—," Bella said.

"She knows Bella. She is just giving you crap—aren't you Rose?" Alice looked up at her friend, who still seemed a little peeved that Bella pulled one over on her.

"You are lucky we like you, Bella. Otherwise Edward would know who you really are." She looked threateningly at Bella again, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"Uh…um…I don't...," Bella stammered.

"Oh, stop Rose," Alice said to her friend. "We are going to help Bella."

Rose snorted. "Only because you want to get into Jasper's pants when he finally shows up here."

Alice rolled her eyes, but didn't deny the claim. Bella was still nervous that she would say the wrong thing to Rosalie.

"Rose just doesn't like being lied to, that's all." Alice tried to be reassuring, but her tone was telling Bella otherwise.

"Neither does Edward, just so you know. If he finds out about this little scheme, you can kiss your chance with him goodbye." Rose was studying her cuticles, relaying this news as if it happened a week ago.

Bella nodded in understanding, but was still at a loss of what to say to Rose.

"She is right, though, Bella. Edward doesn't like to be deceived. And he doesn't like secrets. God, one year Esme tried to throw a surprise party for him, and he realized a week in advance what she was up to. He claimed it was because he found an invitation, but we all know he just realized Esme hadn't mentioned anything to him about his party. The kid has most of his schedule for the next month planned in advance. Even when he was seven." Alice smiled in affection for the boy.

Bella let the silence fall over them, before finally speaking up.

"I have a date with him tomorrow night," she offered.

"So that is why he has been all sunshine and unicorns today!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes growing wide.

"Where are you guys going?" Rose asked, seemingly interested.

"Somewhere in Port Angeles, he didn't really say."

"Well if he takes you to Downrigger's, turn on you're a-game. If it's C'est Si Bon, let him order and take care of you." Rose said this with authority and a perfect French accent.

"What's the difference?" Bella asked, not really wanting to know the answer but all the same playing masochist.

"Downrigger's is a fun little seafood place—not too expensive. Definitely a 'I like you but not enough to spend money and/or woo you into my arms' place. C'est Si Bon is him turning on the romance."

"How do you know all this?"

"Bella," Rose said, turning to look her in the eyes. "First, take off the wig. I will be able to take you more seriously if I can visibly see the hair."

Bella complied, scratching her head.

"Second, Alice and I," she pointed to the girl. "We have known Edward since before the womb. You would think there was a pair of traveling pants between the four of us, Emmett included. I have seen him take countless girls on countless dates. All of them have ended up at Downrigger's. The only two girls he has taken to C'est Si Bon are sitting on this bench with you. And that was only after losing an ugly bet."

Bella gulped, suddenly feeling like the outcome of her date, which was still 24 hours away, rested in the fickle choosing of a boy who Bella had witnessed first hand debate the merits of two identical ties.

"But don't worry, Bella. I have a feeling you will be surrounded by fine French cuisine this time tomorrow, and you will have nothing to worry about with Edward." Alice patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Now let's go eat. I could eat a cow."

Rose wrinkled her nose at her friend's comparison. The two girls adjusted Bella's wig, and the three made their way to the dining hall.

* * *

After dinner the girls returned to their clearing.

"Ok, Bella, let's talk logistics." Alice was seated in the wet grass, atop a checkered blue Dawson cheer blanket, with a clipboard and notebook in hand. She looked like she was planning a passing strategy for soccer. Bella realized that Alice had some of her father's 'fearless leader' demeanor in her, seated like that with an extra pencil behind her ear.

"Well, I need to leave here after lunch if I have any chance of getting back to Forks in time to change and meet Edward in Port Angeles."

Alice nodded, making notes.

"Have you thought of any ways to get out of soccer and your classes?" Rose spoke up now. She was sprawled on the bench, her flowing blonde hair hanging down the side of the bench, cascading like Niagra Falls.

"No. I can't exactly walk off campus."

Angela had agreed to come pick her up—Bella would always be eternally grateful for her best friend—and Bella's only job was to meet her at the school gates promptly at noon.

"I can talk to the secretary. She owes me a favor."

Bella just nodded, not really wanting to understand the logistics of owing Rosalie Hale a favor.

"Have you thought about how you will explain Jasper's absence to Edward?" Alice asked now, looking up from her notebook. She'd been doodling on it since the initial notes.

"No, I figured I could just tell him the same thing I tell the secretary. A family emergency?"

"But wouldn't that stop you from being able to meet him for dinner?"

"Damn…" Bella was stumped. One thing was for sure, she didn't really make things easy for herself.

"We could have Emmett cover for you…" Rosalie suggested. She sat up now, her hair falling perfectly into place.

"I want, in no way, Emmett Cullen finding out that I am not really a guy." Bella looked frightened at the thought of that.

"Not that, silly. I am just saying, Emmett is always up for pranking Edward. Maybe we could convince him to just play along with you being gone? Turn it into some elaborate story about Jasper needing--,"

"Appendectomy!" Alice jumped up.

"Surgery Alice? Really?" Rose scoffed. "I was thinking more along the lines of crazy ex-girlfriend or--,"

"That's it! A date!" Bella jumped up. "Edward knows I—Jasper—whatever—have been having issues with Tanya. How about he just happens to have a date with Tanya to talk things out?"

"Perfect," Rose snapped her fingers. "That way we don't drag The Beast into it, and it looks legit."

"The Beast?" Bella asked, confused.

"Emmett," she replied. "Obviously."

"Oh God Rose, does he call you Belle?" Alice giggled, looking at her friend.

Rosalie's cheeks burned bright red, the color reaching her scalp.

"Rose? Rosalie Lillian Hale. Are you seeing Emmett?"

"What are you talking about Alice? You see him just as much as I do…"

"Deflection! Not cool!" Alice shrieked and jumped on her friend's shoulders. "You and Emmett are totally doin' it and you didn't even have the balls to tell me." Alice continued in this fashion, turning it into an elaborate song and dance that made Bella double over in belly laughs.

"I bet he is all 'Oh Belle, you can touch my enchanted rose' and you are all 'Oh Beast, I love the fur around your neck.' Does that mean I can be Lumiere and Bella can be Cogsworth?" Alice was on a roll now.

"No no Alice, I am obviously Mrs. Potts. Edward has to be Cogsworth, duh."

"Of course, Cogsworth wouldn't be caught dead being late." Alice winked, and smiled at Bella.

"Cut. It. Out." Rosalie muttered. She had shifted her hair to hide her face, and was now slowly making her back out of her cave of embarrassment.

"If Emmett and I want to have a relationship, that isn't any of your business," Rosalie hissed. Alice was still smiling, even though Bella backed down.

"Oh come on Rose. I am like your sister. How long has it been?"

"A few weeks," she shrugged. "Not long enough for us to alert the presses. Clearly."

"You are right, people here would freak out." Alice sat back down, picking up her notepad and getting back to her doodles.

Rosalie's face returned to its normal, splendid rosiness.

"Well, I am glad two of us are finding our Prince Charmings," Alice said, focused on her notepad. Rosalie snatched it from her hands.

"Oh, no worries Alice. I am sure Mrs. Jasper Swan will have her way with him eventually." Rose grinned wickedly at Bella, who could just make out her brother's name scrawled on the paper in the moonlight.

* * *

Convincing Edward of Jasper's so-called date had been a cinch. Bella told him, exasperatedly, that Tanya had planned to cook him dinner and talk about their feelings. Edward bought her discontent of traveling to Lake Pleasant to see the girl 'Jasper' could no longer stand. It cleared Bella through the afternoon and the next morning, if necessary.

By lunchtime Bella was a bundle of nerves. She had talked to Rose in English class, learning that Rosalie told the secretary Jasper Swan would be leaving at noon due to a family emergency. She assured Bella that she'd be hard pressed to find a student who didn't miss at least one day of class a week. It made Bella feel slightly better about skipping, though they weren't her grades she was letting slide.

In Algebra she managed to piss of Laurent, who confronted her about her growing friendship with Alice. The boy ended up shoving Bella's binder on the floor in a decidedly melodramatic and immature fashion. It took everything in her to not trip the guy on the way out of class. She opted for accidentally shoving her backpack in the aisle, causing him to trip, rather gracefully, and fall right out of the door and into the sea of students in the hall.

Anatomy was turning out to be Bella's worst subject. The semester began with the reproductive organs. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough to be lectured with the guys (yes, Dawson still implemented the 'birds and the bees' separated talk), she had to sit through it with Edward and Emmett. Today they were going to be looking at slides of cells in meiosis, but Bella had managed to trip into the counter and turn the work sink on full blast. She successfully soaked herself and her tablemates, and her teacher decided she'd be much better off watching animations of the process in the school computer lab.

By lunchtime, Bella was ready to make her prison break. Alice had written out detailed instructions for Bella, and made copies for her and Rose. They were sitting at their lunch table waiting for the period to be over.

"Alice, this isn't 'Shawshank Redemption.' I am not escaping from prison."

"Just because this place isn't Alcatraz doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, Buh—Jasper."

Edward and Emmett had sat down then, interrupting their hushed conversation.

By the time lunch was over, Bella was saturated in sweat. Alice and Rose walked her out of the lunch room, and they quickly made their way to the front gates. They chose paths not taken by many students, and were met without complications.

"Freedom!" Alice yelled in a Scottish accent when Bella finally broke into a run for Angela's car.

Bella watched her two friends wave goodbye as she and Angela set off for Phase II of Operation: Lovesick.

* * *

Fun fact: I used to have a friend that would name each of my crushes an operation.

twifanficfreak was kind enough to start a thread for this story at the twilighted forums!

http://twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=4645&start=0

It's currently dead, but if I see activity I will definitely stop by =)


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry about the delay, my loyal readers! Never fear, for I have returned with a new chapter!

This is the ~date~. I hope it makes you swoon for Edward…even if he can be socially awkward and fumble a bit.

What I own: A ticket stub from the Jonas Brother's concert, a vast amount of CDs, a fish that defies Darwin.

What I don't own: Everything else =)

* * *

Driving into Forks made Bella realize how much she had missed the sleepy little town in the week she'd been gone. Sure, she'd been in Florida a few weeks ago. But that was different from being just a few hours away, knowing that she'd created this tangled web that she had yet found a way out of.

Still, she and Angela drove on. Bella had changed almost immediately when she climbed into Angela's car. Her backpack had been filled with her own clothes. Somehow she was going to have to find on outfit for her…date.

The word filled Bella with dread. She hadn't been on a date…ever, really. Sure, she had boyfriends. But she had never been with a guy who insisted on taking her out and treating her special.

Eventually the girls reached Bella's driveway. Her dad's cruiser was parked on the street, which meant he wasn't staying. But Bella was unsure of why, exactly, her dad was home in the middle of the day. He wasn't a neglectful father by any means, but sometimes he got caught up in work and barely noticed that Bella and Jasper were around. Which was why it'd been so easy for him to accept that his children were both visiting their mother.

Bella said goodbye to Angela; the girl would be over in 45 minutes with Jessica anyway. She tentatively made her way to the front door. Charlie was sitting on the couch, distressed, and on the phone when she came in. He stood up abruptly.

"Renee, she just walked in, I will call you back." He slammed his silver phone shut and turned to Bella.

"Where have you been young lady?" His face was red and his voice was angry.

"Uh…Hey, dad, how's it goin'? I haven't seen you in a few days…" Bella was stalling, and she was panicked. If Charlie found out, her entire plan would crumble, and she would be in very, very big trouble.

"You haven't been at Renee's Bella. Now tell me exactly where you have been."

"Well, I mean, I guess…I was visiting Jasper?" Her voice became squeaky, unsure in its decision to summon a half-truth.

"At Dawson? What do you mean?"

"Yeah, dad. I mean, I missed him…he's my twin, after all."

"You really think I will buy that?"

"Of course dad. I mean, where else would I be? I mean, I know I should have called, but I was just so lonely…you know, after the break-up with Mike…" Bella knew playing this card was unfair to her dad, but she also knew he didn't deal well with her more feminine emotions.

"I get it, but you can't just disappear without a phone call. And don't think I won't be calling your brother and giving him an earful too."

"He's out tonight, dad. That's why I am home. I didn't feel comfortable with his roommate…Ang picked me up."

"Uh huh. And just when will he be available to take my calls?" Bella winced. Her father's sarcasm only appeared when he was extremely upset. Usually he reserved it for hardened criminals, and apparently his rebellious children.

"Tomorrow afternoon, I'm sure. He was…stargazing tonight. For Astronomy club."

"Jasper. Stargazing. Right." He adjusted his gun belt then, shaking his head. His face was etched with skepticism. "Something is going on here, Isabella Marie. And don't you think I won't figure it out."

With that he kissed her forehead and left, getting back to patrolling America's quietest streets.

Bella collapsed into the couch. It was one thing to have an entire school find out. It's not like Bella would see those people again anyway. But to have her dad know something fishy was going on…he was the Police Chief. He had volumes of information at his fingertips. Bella knew she didn't have much time left. She was desperate for Jasper to be home.

* * *

"Bella, you cannot go on a date with Edward Cullen wearing pants and a turtleneck," Jess said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Jess, I don't know where we are going. I don't know what he expects…I mean, what if I am overdressed?" Bella was digging through her closet one more time.

"You can never be overdressed Bella," she replied. "That's a cop out because you are shy and forget that you are smokin'," Jessica laughed.

"She is right Bella. You can't hide those dresses in the back of your closet any longer. You forget Jess and I were there for the purchase of every single one of them." Angela was lounging on Bella's bed, her head hanging off the side.

"Fine," she gave in, finally, and stripped the turtleneck off. "Jess, have at it," she gestured to her closet and collapsed on the floor next to Angela's head.

Jessica gleefully dug into Bella's closet. Bella had in mind the outfit she wanted to wear. Red halter dress, tea-length, little white polka dots all over, white cardigan to cover her shoulders. But she was afraid she was too presumptuous. After what Rosalie said in the clearing, Bella couldn't stop imagining their date in a crowded restaurant surrounded by loud families and crying babies, and splitting the bill in the end. She stood and began to fix her hair in her mirror. After applying the last of her make-up, Jess finally stepped out of her closet (her closet was tiny, how did Jess walk all the way in there?) and squealed with delight.

"Bella! This is it. Wear this."

Bella looked over her shoulder in the mirror and caught a glimpse of the exact red dress she had picture earlier.

"Jess, you don't know how glad I am you picked this one out."

* * *

Out of practicality, Bella didn't let Edward pick her up. Instead she climbed into her old truck ("Hey Frieda, baby," she had crooned when she felt the frayed seat under her legs.) and met Edward at the pier in Port Angeles. She had told him to watch for her old Chevy, and wasn't surprised to see him waiting patiently on a bench. She smiled to herself. Of course he would show up early.

She hopped from the cab after waving shyly to Edward, and made sure to grab her purse and cardigan off the seat. She locked her doors and turned to face Edward, who was now approaching her.

"Bella," he smiled. His hair was rustled in the breeze of the bay, and Bella was happy to see he was wearing a sport jacket over another dark green shirt. At least she wasn't overdressed.

"Hey, Edward. How are you?" She reached up for a hug, and suddenly felt shy. It had been easy to be a "vixen" (Alice had picked that description) at the dance. But out here on the rickety pier, the last of the afternoon sun turning to orange over the tops of the surrounding trees, Bella felt oddly exposed. She felt like another person entirely, her same shy self that generally let boys approach her and didn't go on dates, ever.

"I'm wonderful, now." He smiled and she swooned. He couldn't do much more of this to her tonight, otherwise she'd be a lost cause. And Edward would find himself with a very awkward roommate. "It looks like a clear night, do you mind walking? The restaurant is just a few blocks over."

Bella agreed and slipped her lightweight cardigan over her shoulders. They began to walk, and Edward began to inquire about her family, school, friends, her life in general. Bella liked this. The last few boys she'd dated knew all the details of her life. It was one of the so-called perks of small town life.

Bella was oddly relieved when they approached a sleepy strip of storefront. Most of the shops were closed for the night, but Bella could make out the glowing lights of a little bistro just down the block. It looked warm and inviting, decidedly not Downriggers.

Instead of C'est Si Bon (she could still hear Rosalie's perfect pronunciation in her head), the sign above the restaurant read 'Izzy's' in a casual script. This was off-book. Neither Alice nor Rosalie mentioned that Edward took girls to other places. Was this a good sign or a bad sign? Had Bella assumed too much?

The bistro was cozy; there were a few tables scattered along the wall, and Bella could see some went back to a room that was practically hidden from the street-view. The building was apparently massive length-wise, and Bella noticed the snaking floor plan once her eyes adjusted to the dim lights. The floor was beat up hardwood—most likely original to the building—and each table and chairs was different from the next. Bella was immediately drawn to the sophisticated eccentricity of this place. It bordered on local coffee shop and foreign hole-in-the-wall, the kind that always served the best local, authentic, fare. There was a spiral staircase against the wall closest to Bella, just down a little walkway between two tables. It led to a loft, and what Bella thought to be a sunroom.

"This is one of my favorite places, Bella. I hope you enjoy it. The owner is an old family friend. I am warning you though, she isn't used to seeing me with anyone else. So I apologize in advance if she makes you…uncomfortable." Edward looked toward Bella with a worried eye, and she responded with a comforting smile. As Edward was briefing her, a tall blonde woman stepped out from the kitchen door.

Her ruddy cheeks were youthful, but Bella could tell by the slow pace of her gait that this woman was slightly older than Bella and Edward. Her blonde ringlets appeared to be natural, and were pulled back loosely into a ponytail. She stopped short when she noticed Edward's hand resting in the crook of Bella's elbow.

"No need to panic Iz, she is real," Edward said to the woman playfully. His voice was low, not wanting to interrupt the other dining patrons.

"Eddie, is this the girl you wanted me to reserve the sun room for?" Izzy was boisterous, her happiness evident to those around her.

Bella looked up at Edward, confused, but smiled shyly when she saw his cheeks blush. He refused to make eye contact with her, but broke out in a smile.

"That'd be the one Iz. Bella, I would like for you to meet Izzy Lucas. The owner of this fine establishment, and creator of the menu we are about to devour." Bella enjoyed watching Edward flatter this woman, his affection for her obvious. Izzy was clearly an old friend of Edward's.

Bella shook the woman's hand, and Izzy looked deep into Bella's eyes. It would have made Bella uncomfortable if she hadn't been such a warm and welcoming person. Her face broke into a smile after a few seconds.

"She'd beautiful, Ed," she said, still looking at Bella. Bella's face roared with embarrassment, but Izzy simply laughed. "And humble. Why have you never brought her 'round before?"

Izzy released her hand and looked inquiringly to Edward.

"It's…uh, it's our first…date?" He looked to Bella for approval, and she nodded and smiled. It was their first date. And already Bella was impressed. She didn't need the advice of Rosalie and Alice to know that Edward took her to a place that was a very special piece of his life.

With that Izzy began to laugh. It was abrupt and loud, befitting her personality but not her porcelain doll looks. It made Bella smile. Her happiness was indeed contagious. Izzy lead the two to their table personally. She escorted them upstairs, where it was surprisingly empty. Beyond the dining room Bella's thoughts were confirmed when she say a sun room. It's glass walls looked out over the water, and the ceiling revealed a perfectly clear night sky. Izzy led them to the one table that was in the room, and adjusted their place settings before leaving them.

Edward spoke again. "Is this ok?"

Bella was shocked. Was this ok? This was perfect.

"Edward, seriously? This is the nicest thing I think any one has ever done for me. This place is gorgeous, do you see this view?" She looked out over the water now, watching a water taxi make its way lazily across the water. Her head still turned, "I don't think you know how special this is for me."

She turned back to find him staring intensely at her. "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that." He broke into a grin, and the two fell into easy conversation. Somewhere between their talking, their meals arrived.

Bella was confused. "I didn't order?"

"That's the beauty of this place. Izzy makes a menu everyday, posts it on the door, and that is all she serves. Appetizer, entrée, dessert. She said she tried traditional dining, but she didn't trust anyone else with her recipes. You should have seen how many cooks she went through before deciding to be the only chef."

Bella nodded, amazed by this one-woman operation that was Izzy. Bella decided then that Izzy was sort of her hero. Especially when she tasted the appetizer, which happened to be soup that night.

"Do you like it?" Edward was hesitant.

"It's delicious, Edward." Bella continued to happily slurp her soup, and Edward smiled, contented.

Their soup bowls were taken when they finished, and they waited only shortly for their entrée.

"So Edward, how do you know Izzy?"

"Can I be honest?" Edward was worried now.

"I hope so…" Bella replied playfully.

"Izzy and I were supposed to end up married, eventually."

Bella nearly choked on her water. "You…I…what? Married?"

"Yes. Our fathers were in practice together before Carlisle became headmaster. He was a psychologist. Izzy is only a few years old than us, if you can believe it. But as we grew up together, we realized how affectionate we were—in a very non-romantic way. Izzy is like the older sister I never had. She is, in fact, happily engaged to a man named Joe, though her family is still unaware of that." He smiled, conspiratorially, and Bella couldn't help but smile in return.

"I get it. I do. It's just…a lot I guess. 'Hey, first date! By the way, the amazing woman downstairs who could make any man fall in love with her just by feeding them was once my betrothed, but no worries…'" Bella trailed off now, her humor becoming apparent distress.

"Bella, I didn't mean for it to worry you." Edward upset now. How could he have let this perfect evening go down in flames like this? Bella's company had been the first…ever…that he enjoyed outside of his family. He'd specifically picked this place for their date because he wanted to show her a part of him that he'd never let any one else see. And now he ruined it, by telling her about Izzy. Great.

"Bella, please," he was practically begging now, and moved out of his seat. She was looking down at her napkin in her lap, still confused.

"Bella, look at me?" He asked her gently, nudging her chin with his finger. She met his gaze, her brown eyes filled with worry.

"Izzy is truly like my sister. She and I had our opportunity, but it was like kissing Emmett…only female." Bella smiled at this, still looking into his eyes.

"I brought you here, because this is something no one, not even my family, knows. They all think Izzy is still in France, going to culinary school and traveling Europe. I come here because I can be myself. I wanted to show you something dear to my heart. I didn't mean to bring up Izzy and I being…betrothed. We aren't royalty anyway," he smiled and winked, and Bella blushed in embarrassment at the term. She finally smiled.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, Edward." She relaxed, and Edward kissed her hand gently. He sat down just as their entrée arrived.

"Hey, Cullen."

Edward looked up from his plate.

"Next time you take a girl on a date, leave out the word marriage, 'kay?" Bella made a point of stabbing a carrot, and shoveling it into her mouth.

"You are awful cute when you are trying to look intimidating, Swan," Edward smiled in return.

The rest of the evening went on without a hitch. Edward was particularly embarrassed when Izzy delivered their dessert and told a story about Edward and a cape, that he apparently still hid under his bed at home. Bella had snorted with laughter, something that still surprised Edward every time it happened. He decided, in that instant, that making Bella Swan laugh was going to be his favorite job for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Psst. Jasper! Pssst!!"

Bella was jolted awake the next evening by a voice under her open window. Edward was sleeping with earbuds in, his mellow acoustic tunes clear to the room. How he slept with the volume up that high, Bella would never understand.

She tiptoed to the window, and found Alice and Rose standing below. Alice was dressed in a dark blue hoodie and black yoga pants. There were black streaks on her cheeks, and from the glitter it looked to be mascara. Rose was in grey sweats and a pink zip-up hoodie, looking like a million bucks. When Alice caught sight of Bella in the window, she waved her down and pointed toward their clearing.

Bella grabbed her keys and slipped into Jasper's oversized hoodie. She slipped into her Chucks and made her way downstairs, quiet, so as not to wake any one.

She found Rose and Alice in the clearing. Rose was sitting on the bench, Alice's head was in her lap. Bella envied their friendship, sometimes. Sure, she had Angela. But Rose and Alice were more sister's than anything. Bella adored Jasper, but sometimes she needed the same familiar closeness in female form.

"Boo!" Bella voiced from the shadows. Rose jumped, but Alice simply sat up and turned toward her.

"Stop trying to be intimidating, you have guts to spill."

Bella grimaced and made her way into the clearing. The grass was damp tonight, but she pulled Jasper's hoodie down over her butt.

"What's with the face paint, Rambo? It'd be more convincing without the pink glitter."

Alice stuck her tongue out. "Rose and I were supposed to be on a recon mission to save you from the grips of the Cullenator, but apparently she was too busy with 'The Beast' to remember." Alice glared sideways at Rose, who looked bored.

"Can it, Ali. You watch too many movies, anyway. I am not going to feed that addiction.

Bella shook her head at the two and smiled, glad to be back in their presence.

"How was your date?"

"Where did he take you?"

"What did you wear?"

"Did he buy?"

Alice and Rose fired off questions too rapid for Bella to comprehend. She shook her head and laughed, then took a breath.

"The date was…perfect." She watched the grass for a bit and then looked up to her friend's expectant faces. "It was my first date, did you know that? No guy has ever taken me on a date before."

Both girls were a little surprised, but didn't say a word.

"We went to a little bistro in Port Angeles. I don't remember the name of it." Bella didn't want to betray his trust. "It wasn't either of the places you two mentioned, though." She smiled to herself. "He bought, like a perfect gentleman. And I wore a smokin' little red dress." She addressed the last answer to Alice, who smiled and nodded in approval.

Bella continued to describe the night, leaving out Edward's fumble about Izzy. She had reached the good night kiss, the sweet and warm kiss that had left Bella breathless and dizzy. Before she could tell the girls how she had to pull over and regain control of her senses after their kiss, they heard a noise from the trees surrounding them.

Bella immediately jumped up and took a step closer to Rose and Alice; all three froze in terror. Getting caught past curfew wasn't their concern. They were well aware their little cluster of trees was just a small grove that was ultimately attached to the dark, dense forest that surrounded Dawson so fully. Their concern now was what…creature…could be hiding in the dark.

Bella could feel her heart beat beneath her shirt. There was a crack of a twig, but it could have been Bella's heart pounding in her ears. She could feel Alice shaking behind her, and Rose was poised for attack.

"I knew you weren't a guy!" A voice boomed from the trees.

Emmett Cullen stepped out from the shadows.

"There was no way you were a normal guy, Bella."

He grinned, and Bella fainted.

* * *

I haven't taken the time to figure out how to reply to my reviews, but I appreciate Every. Single. One. Seriously, you don't know how happy it makes me to see the notification in my email =) I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!


	11. Chapter 10

Emmett Cullen had many victories in his life: on the soccer field, where he dominated—his massive size and tenacity winning over agile and smaller guys; in the classroom, where his knowledge tended to overshadow all but his twin brother; in the bedroom, with, well…you know.

But Emmett had never experienced a victory like that of pulling one over on his brother. Once, when they were 7, Emmett and his mother short-sheeted Edward's bed. He could remember hiding in Edward's closet, next to his meticulously pressed collared shirts and his miniature ties. He watched as Edward walked into his bedroom and placed his glass of water on his bedside table. Then he pulled back his comforter, and found his sheets pinned. Instead of losing his temper, or better yet, crawling into bed without noticing, Edward calmly turned to the closet and shook is head with a disapproving look. It was as if he could read Emmett's mind—Emmett, who was being so uncharacteristically quiet and still. He had to wait until Edward left to brush his teeth, which took approximately three and a half minutes, before he could escape to his room. Esme tried to cheer him by letting him short-sheet his dad, but the effect wasn't the same on the seven-year old.

Over the years Emmett had collected small victories—purposely turning the tuning keys on Edward's guitar and watching him wince when he played a chord; scoring the game winning goal at a tournament in California; getting to second base first with a girl named Lauren from Forks.

However, none of these quiet victories over his brother could ever prepare him for the sheer joy that would ensue when Edward found out his roommate was not only a girl, but the girl he was kind-of sort-of falling head over heels for…and that Emmett knew it first.

* * *

When Bella came to, all she could hear was a mess of voices.

"I knew it forever, guys come on!"

"Impossible Emmett, I only found out a few days ago."

"When's Edward going to find out?"

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell him?"

The noise pulled Bella out of her stupor. She immediately sat up and took stock of the situation.

"Uh, guys?" She interrupted the bickering of the three old friends in front her. "Edward can't find out."

Emmett took a step to her, helping her up and setting her gently on the bench. "What do you mean, Bella-roni?"

"Bella-roni Em? Really?" Rosalie smiled at the boy and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it fits," he defended. "And why can't he find out Bella?"

"Emmett, I've been living with the guy for two weeks. I went on a date with him, hell I kissed him. He would freak."

"Freak is definitely not the word I would choose," Alice said. "I would place it more at an eighteen on a scale of one to ten." She grimaced and looked at Emmett, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I mean I think it'd be cool if that girl I had the mad hots for was living with me," Emmett suggested.

"Pretending to be a guy, Emmett?" Rosalie asked pointedly. "Be serious."

"True," he conceded. "I guess that'd freak me out."

"And not only that," Alice supplied now. "Edward would be pissed at the three of us. For knowing before he did."

"Oh holy moly, you are right." Emmett sat down with his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

"You guys are really more worried about Edward being pissed at you?" Bella was confused now.

"Oh, Bella, don't let me tell you the story of the great Loyalty Challenge of '03." Rosalie smiled as she said this, looking sideways at Alice.

"Challenge? Wow…" Bella said. "For some reason, I'm not really surprised."

"Some days he still reminds me that I didn't know his eye color," Emmett mumbled through his hands.

"You're his twin, Emmett. Your eyes are the same color," Bella said.

"Yeah, and I forgot, ok?" He said, defensively. The girls started laughing. "It was a rough Christmas after that one. Edward wrapped all my gifts in green paper."

"So what does that mean for me, guys? I don't want to sound selfish, but…" Bella bit her bottom lip now, genuinely worried about losing Edward. And not just Edward, but her new friends.

"Well, we all have to be at the Autumn Fair this weekend, right?" Alice sat up, speaking to the group. Bella nodded. "And Jasper has to be in Vancouver that day, right?" Bella nodded again. "Well, what if we all conspired together and made sure Edward had no idea that Jasper was actually Bella?"

* * *

Rosalie Hale had never been close to Edward the way Alice had.

Growing up together allowed certain liberties to be taken. Rosalie could steal Edward's hoodies when she was cold without asking. If she stepped into his room and shuffled his CD collection around, he would grumble but generally get over it within minutes. Rosalie once borrowed his toothbrush after eating too much ice cream (before realizing, of course, she was lactose intolerant)—though she watched him throw it away and open a new one he pulled from his bathroom cupboard.

Either way, Rosalie loved her neurotic, goofy Edward. Because for every perfectly folded set of socks in his drawers, for every meticulously organized shelf in his room, Rosalie knew Edward was a full on hypocrite. The boy who wiped his clean bare feet with a towel before putting socks on also spent most of his summer barefoot in the dirt at his cabin. The boy who spent an hour every weekend on conditioning his hair and trimming his split ends rarely ran a comb through the messy locks and often went a few days without shampooing.

Rosalie also knew the boy who could overreact at the drop of a hat at a well planned, well timed prank, could also dish them out with the best.

When the four of them were eight (Rosalie was really seven, but they learned young not to remind Rosalie she is the youngest) Rosalie and Edward got put in timeout together after getting into an argument over the tree house Carlisle was building in the backyard. Instead of being separated, Esme made them reorganize a linen closet. While folding sheets and towels, Rosalie and Edward devised a prank to play on Emmett.

A week later, Rosalie convinced her mother to let her stay with the Cullens. Hidden deep in her backpack was three brand new rolls of silvery, shiny duct tape.

After being tucked in by Esme into her bed (because Carlisle and Esme had a room set up for Rosalie and Alice since the girls were five), Rosalie snuck down the hall to Edward's bedroom, where he sat grinning on his bed with two pairs of scissors. Slowly, they unfurled the duct tape and cut strips just wide enough to tape across Emmett's door jamb, effectively sealing the boy into his room.

The next morning, Rosalie and Edward were found by Carlisle and Esme, curled up on the floor back to back.

Emmett screamed like a girl when he opened the door.

From then on, Rosalie Hale knew Edward Cullen was a clever young man. He'd only asked her to bring the duct tape—she had no idea what for, at the time.

* * *

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella sat huddled at a table in the cafeteria Friday afternoon. Since Emmett had discovered Bella's true identity, it'd been hard for him to play along.

At one point he'd come into their room, and started telling Jasper about Belarus, while Edward looked on, puzzled.

Edward was, unbeknownst to them, standing by the cafeteria door. Something was up. He could feel it in his bones. Alice had never been able to lie to him, and Rosalie had her plotting face on.

For the first time at Dawson, Edward decided against eating in the cafeteria and instead went to his room to contemplate.

* * *

"Bella!" Alice was yelling from across the courtyard. Bella widened her eyes and shook her head quickly, yelling in her brain for Alice to shut up. She kept walking past the short girl, choosing a path through a grove of trees. Alice followed.

"You can't call me Bella like that!" She hissed as she quickly turned around. Alice was smiling, ignoring her worry.

"Don't worry, it was only freshman around," she shrugged. "Besides, I have a brilliant idea for the Autumn Fair."

Bella stopped walking now, turning from the edge of the grove to face Alice.

"Good! I haven't been able to think of a good plan," Bella replied.

"Ok, well it's going to take a little trickery. I have to be there to cheer, so I won't be much help. Rosalie and Emmett are going to do their best to keep you and Edward away from each other. Rosalie is going to pretend to get into a fight with Emmett, and hang all over 'Jasper' for the fair. When you have to turn back into yourself, and not Cowboy Cinderella, you and Rosalie will lose yourself in the crowd and Emmett will distract Edward."

Alice took a breath then, steadying herself on a nearby trunk.

"Alice…that's…complicated. But it could work. As long as Edward doesn't catch on."

* * *

Alice Brandon was fully aware of the feelings Edward felt for her over the years.

James had always teased her about it. He would call Edward her brother and then proceed to make cheap incest jokes.

The truth was, Edward was like her brother. She would fully admit his beauty. The kid was handsome, and his twin wasn't too shabby either.

But Alice Brandon liked many things. She liked the smell of clean laundry that lingered on comforter after she put clothes away. She liked the way her nails felt after a manicure, and the way her foot tingled when it fell asleep. But mostly, Alice Brandon liked a challenge. There was something about a mystery that kept Alice hanging on. She'd gone as Nancy Drew for Halloween multiple years in a row, and once convinced Rose to be the Watson to her Sherlock.

And Edward Cullen, well, he wasn't much of a challenge. Alice could predict his movements, his thoughts, his words. This comfort she felt with Edward had always been there. And because of this, she couldn't see him as anything but a brother.

James had been mysterious and brooding and rude. Alice had weaved her way into his heart and was nestled safely between James and the armor he presented the world. And Alice liked this, because it was earned.

This thirst for knowledge helped Alice discover Bella's secret, and to see the obvious attraction between Emmett and Rosalie, and to devise the best laid plan since Edward's Loyalty Challenge of '03.

Of course, like falling in love, the best laid plans never seem to execute without a hitch…

* * *

"You're kidding dude." Jasper Swan was sitting in the back of Greg's 4Runner, a cigarette dangling in the fingers that grasped his phone. "You can't be serious. That's such a bogus excuse!"

There was a mumbling on the other line, a Charlie Brown series of "wah-wah's" that left Jasper's face red.

"Whatever. You tell 'Mr. Hill' to shove it. We've been here for-EVER." His overdramatic emphasis of ever made Greg turn his head.

"Yeah, well…I don't even know. Screw it." With that Jasper slammed his phone shut and threw it into the back seat.

"It's cancelled dude. The gig is cancelled."

Greg shook his head, his heavy brown dread locks like a skirt around his head. "'S bullshit man. No worries."

Jasper yanked his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "We should just go home. We can find a gig in Seattle or something, man."

Greg nodded and stubbed out his cigarette. "Let's do it man. Ain't nothin' tying me down here."

Jasper climbed over the back seats, slamming the tail gate behind him. He sat in the passenger seat and reached behind him, feeling the cluttered back seat for his phone.

He picked up half of it, fascinated by the spider web crack on the screen before realizing his dad would pissed he broke another cell phone.

* * *

"Bella Swan. Bella Swan, please report to the volunteer tent."

The Autumn Fair was scheduled to start in 15 minutes and Renee was missing her daughter. Bella had promised yesterday to arrive early to finish setting up tables and getting the booth operators last minute tickets or change. But Bella had not anticipated Edward Cullen also arriving early to help his mother. And now she was in quite the pickle.

"Here, Bella, quick," Rosalie said, throwing a dark green dress over the bathroom stall. Bella quickly changed and threw Rosalie her other clothes. Rose stashed them in a cabinet under the sink, throwing the wig and Bella's facial hair into a plastic bag on top. Bella stepped into her silver flats and shook out her hair, frustrated with the waves that wouldn't settle.

She threw the stall door open, scaring Rosalie.

"My hair!" She yelled, causing Rose to laugh at her. A flustered Bella was something Rose had yet to witness, and she was enjoying watching her friend panic.

"Relax, I have a hair tie." Bella pulled her hair back and splashed water on her face, taking deep breaths and talking herself down.

"Bella, relax. The fair hasn't even started yet."

"Exactly! It hasn't even started and I'm freaking out!" She stomped over to the paper towel dispenser, pulling the lever down and then wiping under arms.

"Bella, cut it out!" Rose started laughing again. "You look ridiculous. Look at me."

Bella stood in the mirror, flapping her hands under arms. "Look at me, Bella Swan!"

Rose raised her voice now, and Bella froze, one had poised under arm pit. "Don't move, and look at me." Bella did as Rosalie said. "Now, calm down. Look at how ridiculous you look in the mirror."

Bella turned her head back, and realized she was fanning herself. Her face flushed red, and Rose started giggling again.

"Ok," Bella said, dropping her hands. "I can do this."

"You can. Just tell Edward you are committed at various stations, and you may not get to see much of him."

"Right. Busy. Various stations. Got it."

"And Bella," Rose said. Bella turned to face her. "Alice is like a mind reader. She plans so well, you shouldn't worry."

Bella nodded, grabbing Rosalie's hand. She gave it a squeeze and headed out to face her mother.

* * *

"Psst, man. Look at that chick over there. She's totally checking me out."

Bella groaned. After helping with set-up, she stayed Bella for about an hour, running around and introducing herself to her mother's friends. After dodging multiple bullets about Jasper's whereabouts (and multiple unanswered phone calls on his end), she found Rose and Emmett hiding behind a pottery booth, whispering about Edward. She had changed back into her Jasper clothes then, and had been dressed as such since.

"Emmett, that's Rosalie. You have done that six times now."

"I know," the boy grinned. "It just doesn't get old."

Bella rolled her eyes and tried to shove the boy, but he didn't budge.

"Edward-ay, to your left-ay," Emmett mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Your pig latin sucks," Bella muttered back.

"Hey guys," Edward caught up to them. "Have you seen Bella?"

"Emmett saw her over by the cake walk booth," Bella offered. Emmett nodded.

"Ugh, I was just over there, I didn't see her," he groaned.

"Well, it's pretty packed man. Keep looking."

Edward nodded. "Right. I'll see you around."

He pushed his way back into the large crowd and disappeared.

"Come on, Alice is going to perform soon. Let's head over to the stage."

Bella nodded, and followed Emmett throw the crowd.

* * *

The 4Runner pulled up in front of the large event center, its tires squealing along the asphalt. Jasper jumped out, carrying his large duffle bag over his shoulder and waving goodbye to Greg before he speeded away.

He squinted toward the large building, ambling toward the main entrance. He passed a patch of grass where a group of girls were stretching. They looked like cheerleaders, and Jasper smirked when he realized they were checking him out.

One in particular, a short girl who looked vaguely familiar was staring widely in his direction. He looked at her, furrowing his brow, and then nodded when he recognized her from the dance. He flashed her a smile and flexed his arms as he threw his duffel over his back and headed inside.

* * *

Alice watched Jasper—the real Jasper—walk slowly into the events center.

Before she could distract him, she was hustled toward the stage entrance.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

I'm so sorry about the delay guys! Real life got in the way, and then I got a computer virus that put me out of business for a few weeks =/ The story is going to be wrapped up shortly, and I want to thank every one who has stuck by! I promise this next chapter will be posted in a much more reasonable amount of time =]


End file.
